Unexpected hope
by Artemis's loyal hunter
Summary: Blake wasn't human, not a normal one anyway, she had another animalistic side to her. She has secret that no one but one boy knows, her friend since she was four years old who lived down the road. but as christmas comes... will her web of lies to protect herself untangle? Mentions of abuse, spanking, a badass professor and lesbian tendances. T because I'm paranoid. COVER IMAGE UP!
1. Acting on impulse gets no where

Hey guys so, some of you will know me from my other fanfiction; 'child of Athena, blessing of Artemis.' That Percy Jackson fanfic is currently on hiatus as I atempt to figure out what I'm doing with my life :P So anyway, this is a harry potter fanfic, which mainly revolves around Narcissa, Minerva (Professor McBadass), Hermione and a OFC.

Without further a due, I give you – my fanfic.

Chapter 1 

Blake Corvus Knight sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, in between Hermione jean granger and Harry James potter. It was lunch and the girl wouldn't normally eat a lot however, professor McGonagall had been inquiring about her food intake. She reached over the table taking an apple and a few slices of banana bread and began to eat the food.

Hermione looked at her friend, questioning her "Blakey... You're eating?" 

Blake looked at the girl after taking a bite of her bread, nodding. 

"Whys that? You're more stubborn than that." 

Blake nodded her head over to the head table. Still eating her bread. 

Hermione began to take in who was at the table and noticed two staff members that mattered to Blake. McGonagall and madam Pomfrey. 

"Was it madam Pomfrey?" 

Blake shook her head. 

"Professor?" 

She nodded. 

"She lecture you again?" 

Blake looked away from Hermione's piercing gaze. 

"You said you'd eat... So it's your own fault she lectured you" 

Blake leaned over to grab another piece of banana bread and took a bite from the slice. Before finally speaking after not speaking for a rather long time. 

"Hardly... It's not my fault I..." She spoke without thinking and then began to form a lie until she spoke "I was ill over the holiday so yeah... I'm not too used to eating" 

"Blakey you can't-" Hermione started only to cut off by Harry. 

"Raven? When did you get here?" Raven was the English translation of her middle name, and served as her nickname. 

"Whilst you and Ronald were fantasising over quidditch" 

Harry blushed softly and grinned, Harry had known that their professor had spoken to the girl, however not about what. Harry, like Hermione picked up on small things about her whilst Ron was oblivious to anything that happened round him. But Harry unlike hermione didn't speak to Blake about it, and let her do what she wanted at her own pace. 

After finishing her 'meal' she stood up only to look back down at her plate to see carrot sticks and a leg of chicken. She shot a murderous look to professor McGonagall, who was looking at her, placing her wand down on the table, whilst Blake sat back down. She never took well to being told what to do, a small growl seeped its way from her throat. 

She stared at her plate, willing the food to disappear. 

"Blakey you may want to -" Hermione started. 

"No."

"But -"

"No." 

Hermione sighed and gave her a disapproving stare. 

Blake shifted on her seat under Hermione's stare, looking at her with a stubborn pleading gaze, seeing that Hermione was just as stubborn as her on her health she pouted and whined "but Hermione..." 

"Eat what you can, Blake. That's all I'm asking" she spoke softly yet her tone was stern, she was careful not to draw attention to them. 

Blake had made a connection with Hermione. Blake wasn't human, not a normal one anyway, she had another animalistic side to her. Which thankfully only took over her when she was in fits of rage, she had no power or energy left afterwards, and when she could do nothing to protect the ones she held dear. 

Hermione however was something of an importance to the girl, and unfortunately Blake took the opinion of her friend to heart and acted on impulse if her friend was hurt in anyway, and hermione knew just how to use this against her. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Blake whined again. "Blake Corvus." 

Blake sighed and picked up the leg of chicken and nibbled on it. Murmuring colourful words all the while she did so, earning a elbow in her side, and caused her to yelp. 

"Snowflake!" She pouted. 

"Watch your language, dark raven." Hermione stated, in a matter of factly tone.

Blake rolled her eyes and after giving up with the nibbling, proceeded in just with a little bit less mannerism way of eating to an animal. She finished it off and put the bones down a looked at Hermione "Yes mum" 

"Oh don't start that. Can you eat anymore?" 

"If I eat anymore I won't eat dinner" 

A voice came from behind them; it was stern and was that of a woman's voice. "Miss knight, you will eat dinner. Even if I have to sit with you until morn." 

Instead of the normal student body reaction, which was to tense up and slowly turn around, Blake yawned. Fully aware quite a few Gryffindors were watching the scene. Blake spoke in a carefree tone, and didn't bother to look at the woman knowing who it was. "Would I get excused from lessons tomorrow if that happens?" 

"Miss Knight you would do good not to ask such an unintelligent question." The woman said 

Finally Hermione perked up "Professor McGonagall, would you mind taking my essay in early for feedback?" 

"Of course Miss Granger, come to my office later on." 

There was a murmur of insults flying around the table after that. Blake snapped her hand at Ron after hearing 'know it all loner' she growled, not caring one bit that there was a professor - their head of house, was standing behind her. "It would do you a world of good to never insult Hermione again, Ron." She said and stood up walking over to him, grabbing a glass and the jug of pumpkin juice, to make it look like she was being innocent. Then suddenly poured the jug of pumpkin juice over him, catching the attention of everyone in the great hall. "That's for being a little bitch." She backhanded him across the cheek. "And that's for insulting Hermione. And if you say one more thing about her - it'll be worse."

Suddenly McGonagall firmly gripped under her arm and spoke. "My office. Now." 

"I hardly did anything wrong." She spoke trying to pull away. 

"Now." The professor's voice was dangerously low, she walked briskly, taking her charge with her.

"See ya later snowflake! We'll continue our chat later!" Blake called out loudly to Hermione, who was quite happy Blake stood up for her once again. 

McGonagall kept walking briskly until ten minutes passed and they came to a stop with a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. He smiled at the two females, but quickly stopped seeing the expression on the professor's face. "Tabby" was all she said and the portrait swung open and still she kept dragging her charge until she got to her desk, letting go and sitting on her own chair. "Sit." 

Blake sighed and sat down with her feet under herself. Hearing the portrait door close she looked up at the older woman. 

"You'd better have a good excuse to the violence you used." 

"Ronald said Hermione was a know it all loner!" 

McGonagall kept her gaze even. 

"Oh, I'm sorry if I want to do everything I can to make sure my friend isn't being bullied by most of the student body." She growled "Just because she wants to further her education and get the best grades she can get. She has to be automatically a target. I'm sorry if I'm protective to the one I've come to think of as a sister!" Blake was practically yelling at her head of house, and leant back on the arm chair, crossing her arms over her chest and made a 'humph' noise. 

"Are you quite done with your temper tantrum?" Minerva inquired as she absent mindlessly rearranged her quills. Earning another growl, she slipped her wand from her sleeve and waved it. 

Blake jumped slightly at something, and then found the source of what caused her to jump up. She glared murderously at Minerva, knowing that the woman sent a stinging spell at her. She growled again. 

"Miss Knight, you need to calm yourself." Minerva spoke softly yet firmly. "We can't have you in an animalistic state over an insult." 

"Well you weren't going to do anything about it!" The girl accused.

"You're right, because I want her to build up a tolerance. So if she gets bullied, she can ignore it."

"What if she doesn't? What if it gets too much for her?" Blake yelled at the older woman before regaining control and spoke, looking down at the floor. "I've seen it before." 

"Miss Knight need I remind you miss granger isn't like that." 

"He wasn't like that." 

Minerva sighed; she wanted so much just to pull the child into a hug. "How about this, miss knight, if you hear an insult directed at her or yourself count backwards from ten taking deep breaths." She leant over her desk to see the child clearly "if that doesn't help, hold onto miss granger's arm for support and do your best to keep calm." 

Blake just sighed and her aquamarine eyes glistened slightly. "Yes ma'am... May I please leave?"

Minerva's eyes shinned in amusement before her lips thinned and she raised a single eyebrow. 

"I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor. You'll be serving a detention for a month ever Friday and Saturday - even hogsmead weekends" 

"But - professor anything but that please!"

"It's that or you serve a detention. Every night for two weeks - more depending on your behaviour. Including the point deduction" 

Blake nodded vigorously "please professor - I promised Hermione I'd go with her and cerin!"

"Then I except you here at 7pm, after dinner. You had better eaten all of what's on your plate. Only then shall you know what your detention is." 

Blake frowned a little but nodded, and unfolded her legs from under herself and sat as a normal person would. "Yes ma'am."

"You may go; you have divination now do you not?" 

"Unfortunately I do." 

"What do you mean by this, miss knight?"

"I feel sick every time I walk in there" she spoke and pulled her legs up to her chest, shifting her black school robes around her more.

"Ah, it isn't good for your predicament." She tapped her chin in thought. "How do you want to go about this?" 

"I guess we only have a month until Christmas holiday starts." The girl shrugged "If it worsens I'll come to you about it."

"Then you're dismissed, and remember 7pm." McGonagall spoke, standing up and walking to the door, watching the girl quickly pull herself together and ran over to older woman.


	2. The aftermath

So I've come to the conclusion that I really like the name 'Blake' hence the reason I use it a lot (Percy Jackson fanfic.) and that I should get a beta at some point in the future, also you lot don't have to worry about this not having over three chapters, I write it on my phone – hence the spelling, so whilst I'm bored I can just write and send it over to the computer later on.

I love technology nowadays, sooo I forgot to put this in the first chapter (Sorry guys!) I own nothing but Blake and the plot and her animalistic side (I apparently like my characters having animalistic sides.) Harry Potter and her characters are all owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2 

After having forced herself to eat a meal, with the help of Hermione's death stare. She finished what she could; she glanced at Hermione's watch, seeing it was 6:51 she stood up from her part of the bench, giving her friend a tight hug. 

"I'll see you back up in the common room... If I'm not dead by the end of I the night" She spoke, smiling slightly. 

"It's not that bad, I've had a detention with professor McGonagall before" Hermione said as she got up and began to walk with Blake, McGonagall's office wasn't far from the Gryffindor tower. 

"It's different for you, you're her favourite student"

"I'm sure there has been smarter students than me, and it's not acceptable to favour students just because of smarts" Hermione said, about to go in to lecture mode. "And you're one of her favourite students, despite the regulations teachers have to follow" 

"Why'd you say that?" She said as they rounded a corner. 

"She would've sent you to Professor Dumbledore by now if she didn't think of you as a favourite student. You might not be the smartest, but you're the quickest and loyalist not only that but you're the only one not afraid of her! - even Professor Trelawney Said you were loyal after her..." Hermione looked as if she was taking every ounce of being not to say codswallop. "Palm reading"

"So this means what to professor McGonagall?" They has slowed their pace, McGonagall's office just a few steps in front of them. 

"You're a lion, we're meant to be quick and loyal. And the Scottish is stereotypically quick to anger, and you're not at the least bit phased by her when she's angry or annoyed. How else are we meant to protect our pride?"

"Pride?" Blake asked, feeling incredibly stupid for not knowing things. 

"A collect of lions." 

"Everything makes so much more sense now. And plus... I'm part Scottish, that's where my temper comes from; certain words I say have a Scottish ring to it. Plus Scottish are brave - we live with other quick tempered people, we have to be."

Hermione giggled and wrapped Blake into a hug, accepting her analysis of Scottish bravery and tempers, pulling her closer than normal. As they stopped outside the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Hermione looked at her watch and nodded. "You have about fifty seconds to get in the office." 

"Yes ma'am" Blake spoke, giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek she grinned, Hermione laughing and carrying onto the Gryffindor tower. 

She turned her attention to Godric and flashed him a winning smile, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Hello sir, could I please go into Professor McGonagall's office?" 

Godric smiled but shook his head. "Not unless you know the password I'm afraid little lion." 

"I know the password, however, professor hasn't told me it directly... And it's disrespectful to know a password when you haven't been told by the original password owner... So could you tell her I'm standing outside instead please sir?" 

Godric smiled and nodded disappearing for a few minutes and appeared back in his portrait, and nodded. "She seems to be in the middle of marking. I would go in and wait to be addressed before you speak." 

"I will, thank you sir" she said and watched as the portrait door swung open, climbing inside the portrait closing after her and walked so she stood in front of the desk that McGonagall was labouring over. And waited patiently to be addressed.

It was well over five minutes when she was finally addressed; her professor leant back in her chair and looked at her charge's appearance. Blake was wearing black skinny jeans, a shirt which needed to be ironed with rolled up sleeves, and her tie scruffily done up, just below the top button which was undone, and a pair of black converses on her feet. "Miss Knight, why didn't you say the password?"

Blake stood up slightly more to attention. "Professor the reason is that you haven't directly told me the password, so I thought you may have been angry if I were to use the password." 

McGonagall nodded and smiled just slightly. "Now, why have you been given this detention?"

"Because I protected someone."

The older witch raised a single eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her. "I'll ask once more Miss Knight, and I want an answer that won't result to you over my lap." She saw the girl squirm at the thought. "Why were you given this detention?"

Blake shifted slightly, before speaking. "I was violent to a fellow student and then disrespectful to a member of staff which happened to be my head of house." 

"And how were you disrespectful?"

"I shouted at them, and... I growled at them more than once." 

Her professor nodded and looked at her student. "And why is that disrespectful?"

Blake had to stop herself from sighing, she didn't want the older witch to use something else on her and prolong her sentence. "It is seen as disrespectful as the professor is taking out time of their lives to teach me, to make a secure learning environment and making sure I am okay by leading me away from the situation before it could become worse."

Professor McGonagall's eyes twinkled with amusement as the girl spoke with lines that were well rehearsed and seemed to be spoken a lot.

"Good, now unlike how we normally do you won't be writing lines." She caught sight of Blake making a relieved face. "We're going to have what muggles call a therapy session so to say." 

Blake looked at her as if she was crazy, and her eyes slightly narrowed. "With all due respect, Professor, I do not need a therapy session." 

"I'm your mentor, and you will get to talk to me about anything for an hour and a half each night - in theory this will make your anger levels lower so it is easier to control." 

Blake stared at her before inwardly deciding that the older woman was indeed crazy.

"Sit down, Miss Knight." The woman said to the girl, gesturing to the empty chair in front of the desk. The girl complied and sat down, sitting with her feet under her again. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Blake looked at her, and locked away her emotions in an instant. She had never been good with telling people things, and she couldn't stand the idea of therapy.

Before McGonagall could say a word, Blake spoke, her tone void of emotion and icy. "I don't need therapy."

"Think of it more as an hour and a half to get anything you want off your chest. - or just to talk about anything you want."

"I have Hermione for that, Professor."

"Miss Granger doesn't have a phycology degree."

"So it is therapy."

"I don't think you're in any position to argue"

"I think I am." She spoke, glaring slightly, before speaking again. "I'm under aged; therefore, you need permission from my parents to see if they approve of the course of action you're taking."

Minerva sighed, the girl was smart. "When you came to Hogwarts, your parents signed a form to have the head of house as an acting guardian if it is within the school year. I'm your guardian for the time being, therefore, I approve of the course of action." But she was smarter.

"Then I just won't talk." 

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't like talking about feelings and my actions, let alone having all of my actions and feelings evaluated by some person willing to give any excuse to tell me I'm a psycho."

"I can assure you, I won't call you a 'psycho' as you claim." Minerva spoke softly, taking in her reactions to the news, even if she refused to do therapy she was already in the session, unknowingly giving answers to questions on topics that bothered her. "I'm not going to push you, but at least tell me, Miss Knight, why you're so drawn to Miss Granger."

Blake looked down at her lap, her fading jeans becoming suddenly extremely interesting. 

"Miss Knight?"

She suddenly looked up at the woman. "It's none of your business as to why I'm drawn to Hermione" 

Minerva looked at the girl slightly taken a back, the girl was secretive yes, but not so aggravated when asked things about herself. "Miss Knight, don't speak to your elders in such a way"

Blake looked away to the side, looking at the portraits of many people in oil paints. The different Gryffindor heads of house; she pressed her thumbs together and bit her bottom lip. She turned to look at the woman, and tried to hold back any wavy in her voice or any panic. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall"

Minerva caught onto a slight fault in the girl's voice. Was that panic? She blinked and leant forward onto the desk. "Now, why were you so quick to answer that question?"

Blake was about to respond, however playing on how she would answer quickly when she lied, waited a few moments. "I don't know?"

"Is that a question?" The older witch asked as she quirked an eyebrow not for the first time that night.

"No?" She furrowed her eyebrows together, before confirming the question with herself. "No, not a question... Sorry professor."

"Would you like to tell me why you're drawn to miss granger then?"

The girl sighed and looked down, playing with the cuffs of her sleeves. "I don't know why... I..." She shrugged and stopped playing with her cuffs "it's the same as I am with Cerin, once I trust someone, I trust them, and if they betray me... I brake..." She looked up at the older woman.

Minerva nodded and continued to question the girl until the hour and a half was up, mainly about things that were bothering her and didn't do further into detail. From Blake's personality she would be trusted over time, and only when the time has passed, will the girl talk.


	3. Proposing will get you punched

So this is a really short chapter – the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I don't really have anything yet to say on this chapter, so I hope you're all excited for the next chapter – forewarning. **I cried. **Also a few things will be explained in the next chapter.

Anyway, on with the story. Please read and review! I own nothing except for Cerin, Blake and the plot.

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks later and when the signing sheet came to see you many students were staying, Blake hadn't signed the form to stay at Hogwarts. She had received a letter from her mother telling her she'd be delighted to have her little girl home, making Blake believe things had changed at home. She also found out Harry and Ron would be staying - along with Hermione.

Blake sighed, her shoulder length raven black hair tied up into a messy pony tail, with stray hairs being held by pins. Her aquamarine eyes glistening happily, as she looked around. She was wearing a scruffy white shirt which had the top button missing and was slightly greying, her Gryffindor tie lazily done up just below where the top button should've been, she also had on black skinny jeans which were fading with a few rips on them, she then had worn out and also destroyed black converse, her uniform which all of her professors told her to wear correctly was a very bad example of the student body.

She was sitting in the library, skimming across a large lather bound book. She felt a hand on her shoulder and filched against the hand. She turned round to see a boy standing at 6ft with wild untamed hair which was black and had the ends dyed bright red. His eyes were the colour of dark chocolate with specks of black.

Blake smiled, even if the boy was in her rival house, they'd been friends before Hogwarts. "Cerin! You're never normally in here"

"Came to give you your Christmas present" he said, taking out a small box and handing it to her. "Go on, open it now. That way your..." He almost growled. "Parents won't search your stuff."

"Cerin you know you don't have to do that..."

"Nope, not another word, open your present." Cerin was almost as stubborn as her.

The aqua-eyed girl sighed and unwrapped the box and opened the box. Gasping slightly at the contents "If you're proposing to me you dick, I'm going to punch you!"

Cerin laughed and shook his head, taking a ring from the box; it was gold with a red ruby on it. Across the ring had delicate designs engraved and inside the ring had words engraved. 'fides parum leo enim erit in latere tuo, serpens.'

Blake looked up at him and smiled, as Cerin placed the ring on her ring finger on her right hand. So it was a promise ring.

Cerin held up his on right hand, showing a silver ring with a green emerald on, it also had designs which weren't as delicate as Blake's but still crafted to perfection.

"These rings are Phoenix charmed and elf charmed. If you hold onto the ring, think of me and think of something, it will come to me. It works the same with me too. However if you're in life threatening danger, I can call upon your location and apperate over to you, using the elf charm." Cerin explained "again, this can be used the other way."

"Apparition is against the law for us though cerin!"

"Not elf apparition, little lion."

"And if you get called up on it?"

"Under aged magic used in a life threatening situation is excused." Cerin drew closer "You know exactly what I mean."

"Are you sure you're not a hufflepuff? Your loyalty is something we're all amazed at"

"I'm cunning and Slytherins are about family - we protect them."

Blake smiled and hugged the boy round his neck. "Thanks, cerin. I can annoy you at all times now!"

"Oh the joy" cerin said, sarcasm laced heavily in his voice.

They started to have an idle chat about their classes until the bell ring signalling that the day was over. However cerin stayed with Blake in the library only to see Hermione wandering, looking quite flushed carrying a large stack of books.

Hermione saw the two of them and smiled going over to their table and sat down, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well if you didn't have so many books, you wouldn't be in relief when you put them down." Blake said

"Or because we all know your obsession with books, why not earn a spell to shrink them? That way you can put them in your pocket." Cerin suggested.

Hermione looked dumbfounded for a few moments and smiled brightly. "That's a brilliant idea!" She said and began looking through charm books.

"Snowflake?" Blake asks, waiting for her friends reply. After a few minutes she spoke again. "Snowflake?"

Hermione looked again, looking slightly aggravated. "Yes Blakey?"

"I'm not going to be here during the holiday... So I'm going to owl over your present or get Cerin to keep hold of it until Christmas Eve."

Hermione looked upset before speaking again "You're going back to the muggle world?" Seeing Blake nod, she pouted "and here I thought I could use mistletoe on you."

Blake smiled softly and took hold of her hand. "If anyone picks on you over the two weeks, tell me and I'll come straight back for you."

"I'm pretty sure I can hold out for two weeks, and you're in enough trouble with retaliating to the insults already."

Blake rolled her eyes and grinned "It's worth it to make sure you're okay."


	4. A child robbed of innocence

So I've been ill and sick over the last few days, so if I don't post up straight away, blame it on my immune system and Jack Frost, So I was walking around Asda writing this, bumped into a few people – apparently they don't like... wonder why that is?

So I promised a longer chapter than the last one so here you go. I own nothing except Blake, Cerin, the plot and Blake's family. Also I'm not too sure whether or not Narcissa is out of character here or not.

Anyway; the story.

Chapter 4

The train pulled into the station and Blake had to stop herself from shaking. She was in a compartment with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, friends of Cerin's. Blake was fine with Cerin and pansy however she and Draco were almost always at each other's throats, sometimes in a friendly way and sometimes not so much.

They all got up and walked to the platform, taking out their trunks or rucksack in Blake's case. She was a light packer, not that she had a choice. She looked to pansy and grinned, hugging her. "Have a good Christmas, try not to kill anyone."

"Now you have me all disappointed that I can't!" Pansy countered as she hugged the Gryffindor back.

Blake turned her attention to Draco, they looked at each other before Draco opened his arms, followed by Blake and for a split second they hugged, then just as fast as it came, the affection was gone. Blake looked away, fake coughing. "Malfoy."

Draco faked coughed and looked away also. "Knight."

Pansy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Will you two just admit you're friends?"

"We are not! Who'd want to be friends with Blondie here?"

"That's rich coming from you, bird brain!"

"I'll have you know ravens are intelligent birds. Hence 'ravenclaw' "

There was a cough behind Draco, the trio looked to see a tall man with long blonde hair standing with black robes on, and a woman with mostly blonde hair by had raven black hair on the top of her hair. "Draco, would you like to introduce your new friend to us?"

Draco suddenly became the perfect polite boy, which was scared of his father's views. "Of course father, this is Blake Corvus Knight. Blake, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy." Gesturing to the man. "And this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy née Black."

The woman had a slightly harsh gaze when she looked the girl, and Blake suddenly realised how scruffy she looked. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I wish we could've met sooner, but my..." There was a pause as the girl tried to get the word out.

"Blake! Blake what are you doing?!" A woman with auburn hair, high cheek bones with grey piercing eyes. "What have I told you, don't bother people." She walked with a stride straight over to the girl gripping tightly and harshly around the girl's arm.

The girl bit her lip as the screeching voice entered her ears, why did she have to become social? "S-sorry, m-mother." The girl stuttered, and the woman tightened her hold even more.

Blake hissed slightly and Narcissa stepped in quickly taking what seemed to be Blake's mother's attention from Blake. "Miss Knight, I'm so glad you agreed to visit us over the holiday. I'm sure Draco would love to show you his new presents."

Blake looked at her, before catching onto that Narcissa knew what was really going on. "If you insist Mrs. Malfoy." She plastered on a fake smile.

The auburn woman looked at the blonde and black woman, before scowling. "Come on girl. Your father is waiting in the car; we've wasted enough time here."

"I'll have Draco owl you tonight, miss knight." Narcissa spoke as Blake was dragged off.

She was dragged mercilessly to the kings cross car pack and thrown into the back of the car. "Mother please I-"

"What did we tell you girl, making friends?!" The woman hissed, glaring as a man with black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow drove. "It's a good thing you're not going back after the two weeks."

Blake's eyes widened, Hermione and Cerin... She had to go back.

The drive was a long silent one for Blake, the only noise was the woman rambling on and her father making "hmm" noises as he agreed with his wife.

They got to the house where Blake was roughly grabbed out of the car and dragged into the house, and up the stairs into the smallest room. The woman throws her onto the floor, and glared. "Stay here and if you move... I'll get your father."

With that the woman stalked from the room. It was hours until the man came in, shutting the door behind him. "So you need to be reminded your lessons" he slurred his words, he'd been drinking again. He unbuckled his belt. "You know the rules, no screaming, and no crying. No nothing. You take this, and maybe I'll spare your life."

"F-father plea-" He took the belt off and began to lash at the girl in different places all over her body, creating angry red welts. After twenty minutes he grabbed her by the shirt and threw her into a desk, the corner digging into her stomach, cutting into it.

"What did I say?! Not a sound!" He screamed at her before punching her repeatedly until she fell to the floor, kicking her whilst she's down. He grins manically as he watches tears fall from her eyes.

He leaves without another word, locking the door, making sure he wasn't going to come back she slowly and carefully gets up and limps to pick up the discarded items around the room.

This happened everyday up until Boxing Day, she'd received an invitation by Draco to meet that day, however she had to decline they couldn't see her, and she smelt awful.

She had bruises everywhere, she thought she may have a few broken ribs and something was defiantly wrong with her arm and leg.

Her father came in, reeking with the smell of alcohol and spoke. "What have we learnt?"

Without thinking she spoke, instantly regretting it. "That you're a sick fucker and I'm starving."

The man scowled and yelled. "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY SOMETHING DISRESPECTFUL TO ME?!" The belt was brought down on her and he began to kick and welt her with the buckle of his belt. She cried out and he threw her into the desk, making her head smash into the wood, she heard a few cracks and her head was stinging.

The man grew tired after a few more kicks to her ribs and face and retired to watch the TV downstairs and drink some more.

She looked at the ring on her right hand, she'd forgotten all about it; it seemed that it was glowing. She pulled her arm close to herself, whimpering as more tears came from the pain. "Cerin... Cerin help me... Please help me... Get... Get McGonagall and Pomfrey..."

A thought came to her and stood out quickly from the pain. 'I'm on my way.'

This seemed like eternity until Cerin appeared with a pop, followed by two more. The girl looked up with panic, a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

The two women gasped at the scene in front of them, turning their noses up as a horrible stench filled the room. The room was a mess, a bucket in the corner, most likely her toilet, shattered glass around the floor, a desk that was thrown on its side, a bed that looked like even I dog couldn't sleep on it, with no covers and blood stains on it, and the worst part, one of their favourite students crumpled into a heap in the ground with blood pooling around her.

Pomfrey got to work quickly, casting a feather weight charm on the girl, carefully picking her up only earning a few hisses from the girl. "Mr Wikes, seeing as you have elf apparition I want you to take us to the hospital wing. Minerva, I count on seeing you later on."

The black haired woman nodded softly, her gaze steeled over as she watched Cerin and poppy pop out of existence with a near unconscious Blake. She looked around to try and find anything of an importance to girl, seeing the rucksack the girl left with she picked the bag with ease, she then saw a parchment envelope on the bed. She picked it up and opened it as the seal was already cracked. She saw Narcissa's elegant hand writing in emerald green ink, inviting the girl to stay the week.

Minerva quickly looked around and put the envelope in a pocket and apperated to the gates of Hogwarts, casting a patronus to go to Narcissa. "Tell Narcissa, Blake is in Hogwarts in the hospital wing." With that the patronus of a tabby cat floated away to carry out its task.

Minerva moved swiftly and quickly up to the doors, slightly out of breath but not stopping until she reached the hospital wing.

"Poppy, what's the situation?"

Poppy looked ghastly as she finally finished wrapping bandages over the girl's ribs. "5 ribs cracked, her forearm is broken, her nose popped out of place, her shin broken and a moderate concussion. Other than that, untold amount of welts, bruises, cuts and scars." She looked at the other woman. "She's been starved 6 days straight, and only given water every so often."

"Have you got a rough idea of how long it's happened?"

Cerin spoke this time, he was staring at the girl's body. "Since she was young - she would run away and stay at my house... My mum... She tried to get child services but, they wouldn't listen..." He looked up at the two women. "We were inseparable when we were young... People used to think we were brother and sister... I tried to tell someone but she made me promise not to... I swore on an unbreakable vow not to... Unless someone saw it"

The women looked shocked but nodded "Mr. Wikes, it would be wise to return to your dorm, if there's any change, I'll inform you." Minerva spoke, taking a seat next to the bed.

"Yes, of course professor. Thank you and you also madam Pomfrey." He looked down "for helping my raven..." With that he took off out of the room.

"How did this happen...?" Poppy spoke softly, magicing potions into the girl's stomach. "Right under our noses..."


	5. Those around us seem to care

So this is what happens when you're in bed with the flu. So I'm not worsening or improving so I'm writing so all of you can enjoy yourselves as you read. This took some time in naming the chapter... Naming chapters is one of the best things when writing stories if you ask me.

So I think I've improved the whole, proof-reading things. I'll need to get a beta at one point in the future.

I own nothing except Blake, Cerin, Blake's family and the plot. Everything else is from the wonderful J.K.

Chapter 5

Narcissa walked with a stride to the fireplace after receiving Minerva's patronus, informing her of Blake's whereabouts. At that moment she decided that she would make sure the girl was safe and looked after whenever Minerva couldn't see to it.

She had picked up a few books after being informed by Draco over the week what the girl like; she liked fiction books, rather than nonfiction. Blake had told her son that she could have got lost in the book, and would often read if she was upset. Narcissa thought this was a good way to relieve what the girl felt, not wanting to be part of a family who hated her and would create a family which did in her books. She also had a few cookies wrapped into a tartan handkerchief as a get well present to the girl.

She checked herself over; her husband and son were out, most likely visiting a shop in diagon alley. She took some powder from an elegant pot next to the fireplace, before throwing it into the fire. The flames turned green, and danced happily at the woman. "Hogwarts hospital wing!" She spoke loudly and clearly as she stepped through the flames.

She stepped back out to be greeted with white tiles, with plain bed curtains to hide people from the view of the public and the sickly smell of too much cleaner. She spotted the matron of Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey. She strode over to the woman that laboured over many phials of potions she smiled politely and spoke. "Nice to see you Poppy. I was wondering if you'd direct me to Miss Knight, my son wished to bring her some books, unfortunately he's on a trip with his father and asked me to bring them for him."

Poppy smiled politely back. "I'll take you to her, Minerva is with her... She hasn't woken up just yet. It'd be a good idea to just let her rest." With that she began walking to a side room and slowly opening the door to the room, before opening it fully allowing the Malfoy woman to enter.

"Thank you, poppy. Oh Minerva, so good to see you, if only on better terms" She smiled as she sat down on a chair the other side of the bed than Minerva's side. "I brought some fiction books for our dear Miss Knight"

Poppy nodded to them both and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Minerva looked over to the woman who was once her student, her mouth making a thin line. "Mrs Malfoy, what do you know of the girl?"

"Aside from that she likes sugary things, books and that she's beaten at the knight household, nothing." The Malfoy woman placed the books on the bedside table and placed the neatly presented tartan covered cookies on top of them. "How I know of the beating? Her... Egg donor was less than pleasant when she came to collect the girl from the station... And her clothes aren't the best... My first thought was that the girl simply didn't want uphold an image... I was wrong it seemed."

"A bit of both, I believe. She dresses scruffily at school as well... Maybe a habit she's picked up." She eyed the items on the table "I do hope you're not encouraging unhealthy eating. I know Poppy would chase you out of the wing in a flash" she spoke with a ghost of a smile. "Now why would a wife of a man whose known to hate muggle-borns, come to visit one?"

"Just because my husband doesn't like them, doesn't mean I don't. On another note, my son has taken a liking to a girl, despite his denial." She looked at the woman with piercing grey eyes. "I take it you'll protect your cub as long as it takes?"

"Have you known any less of me?" The older woman inquired.

"Just making sure I have an ally... I plan on making sure Miss Knight here is taken care of... And with her permission have a court case pressed against the family for abuse."

A hoarse sounding voice penetrated the conversation. "You... You don't have to do that for me, Mrs. Malfoy... Professor."

The two grown women looked at the girl in shock; she shouldn't have awoken just yet. Minerva leant closer. "Miss Knight, try to go back to sleep. I promise nothing will happen whilst we're here."

Going against the suggestion Blake began to try and sit up, only to hiss and fall back to where she had begun. Pain began to fill up in her chest and tears brimmed the edges of her eyes, but she dared not make a sound above the hiss.

Narcissa got up, walking briskly to the door. "Poppy dear, your patient has awakened... Trying to sit up, I don't think she should be doing this."

Within a few seconds Poppy rushed in carrying phials and bandages. "Knight. I can be just as stubborn as you, and if you dare try to sit up again I'll have no choice but to longer your stay here."

The girls eyes widen and she whimpered slightly, Poppy caught onto this and slowly smoothed the girls wild hair back, making her bright aqua coloured eyes show off. "We don't want you accidentally puncturing your lungs; otherwise you'll have to go to St. Mungo's and stay even longer than you have to." She pulled the covers back and looked under the extremely baggy shirt the girl was wearing, making sure no blood seeped through the bandages. Once thoroughly inspecting the girl's ribs and chest she drew the covers back up. "Would you like to know what's wrong with you, Knight?"

Blake looked at her as if she was stupid before speaking, her voice croaking. "I know what's wrong with me; I can feel what's wrong..." She turned her head and closed her eyes. "I'm a freak... My mother said I was, why else wouldn't she and father love me?"

Narcissa knelt on the floor and placed a hand on the girl's cheek. "Miss Knight, if you were a freak, we wouldn't care for you would we?"

"It could be a trick... Or pity." The girl spoke, her voice growing cold. "I'm an animal in human skin... I can't control my anger, I hurt people." She opened her eyes and they had begun to turn grey. "Mother and father wanted to make sure the animal was trained..."

Minerva had had up to nerves end with how the girl downgraded herself, she finally bit her lip and spoke. "Blake, you have another half, perhaps a second soul. You can't control it, but it is loyal, just like you. It knows that you'd hurt yourself before hurting the ones you care about." The woman sat on the edge if the bed, and put her own hand on the girl's cheek. "You are no freak, you are a girl that is scared and doesn't know her way out of the dark. But I, Mrs Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey and all your friends will help you; we'll be there for you."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, with Poppy magicing potions into the girl's stomach, making her slightly dazed and calmer. She was about to dose off before she spoke a few words to her professor. "I thought favouritism was against the regulations of being a professor, Professor..."

Minerva smiled as Poppy and Narcissa chuckled to themselves, Blake was being a bit more Blake again.


	6. A Scottish Lady Ravenclaw

So lately because of my ability to only get worse when I'm ill I've been watching 'Once upon a time' a lot – Halfway through the second series now. But I'm pondering the thought of doing a fanfiction on it.

Of course this is me we're talking about so there _has _to be a OC in it. However I'm thinking of a new twist of it. What if I were to make the character _**not **_have an animalistic side? Will I be able to do that? Would I be able to resist the animalistic side? So I'll be working on this fanfiction whilst brainstorming over ideas. _But the animalistic side is soooo good *Whines*_

Anyway before I get a head of myself and go into a full blown rant of 'Once Upon a time' (Emma/Regina ***Hawt***); on with the story!

I own nothing except the plot and the OCs. Also, here are my twists on the two Ravenclaws.

Chapter 6

The next few days of Blake's life were hell, she wanted to be able to wonder around, to sit up even but madam Pomfrey had decided that she was too weak, So all she could do is read, was fed food by McGonagall, Pomfrey or Mrs. Malfoy, which was healthy much to her disappointment, however if she was lucky Mrs. Malfoy would sneak in cookies which she could eat on her own.

Today she'd been on her own all day, for the exception of Pomfrey giving her potions and Cerin checking on her before going to the great hall or studying. She was informed by Pomfrey that McGonagall had several meetings that day and Narcissa told her yesterday she was going to be at the ministry all day. So she lay on her bed, wondering when she could continue with her daily life, after the incident of admitting she thought if she as a freak, the three older women were careful around her, but Blake began to get back into her old self. Taunting the women, making jokes and flatly refusing to eat.

She sighed and slowly tried to sit up, hissing as she did so. Pomfrey had healed her nose easily, along with her leg and arm; her ribs however were a lot more difficult to heal. They had only partly healed, and still delicate. Blake would also get blinding headaches from her concussion and sometimes become dazed, she also refused to take anything for her cuts and bruises, telling them that she wanted her body to heal them so not to rely on potions in the future. Pomfrey had accepted her reasoning as to why she wouldn't take the potions.

She was able to sit up after twenty minutes of trying, she turned her head to a clock on the wall to see it was 6:07 in the evening; the left over students would be having dinner which meant most of the professors were to. She slowly turned and got out of her bed and shuffled silently to the door, slowly opening it to check if anyone was there, mainly the matron. Seeing no one she briskly walked from the side room to the entrance of the hospital wing, checking to see if anyone was there and walked swiftly down the hall she quickly became breathless as she walked and an aching pain in her chest began to appear.

As she walked she quickly decided on going to the library, although she had to pass the Ravenclaw tower in order to get to her destination, this also meant getting past Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders and her daughter Helena Ravenclaw. Whilst the duo would normally only speak to Ravenclaws, they seemed to make an exception for Blake for some unknown reason, but she couldn't complain.

She finally came to the corridor known by many students as the Ravenclaw corridor, she peaked round the corner before seeing that most ghosts were gone she walked briskly, making her breathing even more uneven and ragged.

"Dear, you seem a wee bit unfit to be walking around" A Scottish woman's voice carried into her ears.

Blake slowly turned around; it was going to be a hassle for her to explain her bruised and cut face. "Good evening Lady Ravenclaw... I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I was just too caught up in getting a new book to read." She smiled; she did enjoy the founder's company.

The ghost floated up to her, taller than her by far, with long black hair and strict dark eyes. She had her hands on her hips as she listened to the girl's explanation of what she was doing. "So you wouldn't be breaking the rules by leaving a certain bed in the hospital wing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blake grinned sheepishly, raising her arms up in a surrendering gesture. "Could I quickly get a book and then go back?"

"You certainly are a lion aren't you? I've known no other to talk to me like that..." The woman kept her gaze strict before raising another eyebrow. "Is that bruises I see? And cuts? Lass what have you gotten yourself into?"

Blake quickly wracked her brain for a story to tell the Ravenclaw founder, and then spoke, hurriedly. "Urm... Nothing too bad? I mean, just a fight... Not too bad, my Corvus side got the better of me, lady Ravenclaw."

The woman leant closer before what seemed like a sigh, and waved her hand towards the library in a shooing motion. "Get a book, you have ten minutes. Otherwise I'll have to escort you back to your certain bed."

Blake nodded, taking a deep breath before walking in a slight strained stride down the hall and into the library all the while making sure no professor had seen her. She slipped into the library and tried to even her breathing before seeking out the fiction isle of books.

After fifteen minutes, much to her annoyance she picked out a book, going to the librarian, madam prince. "Good evening Miss, I was wondering if I could take this out?"

The woman looked at her with a stern gaze before nodding, sorting out a quill and ink. "Fighting again, knight?"

"Something like that, madam prince." She smiled as the book tag was dated and she signed next to the date. "Thanks miss." She smiled taking the book and walking out of the library where she saw McGonagall and Rowena speaking, she squeaked getting the attention of both women.

"Miss Knight! What do you think you're doing out of bed?!" McGonagall called as Blake walked closer with her book in hand.

"Getting a book?"

"Miss Knight..."

Blake grinned at the founder. "Thank you, lady Ravenclaw for allowing me to get a book before escorting me back to the hospital wing."

The founder normally harsh and strict had a ghost of a smile, before turning back into a stern professor. "My pleasure, but you were a wee bit too long child."

"Ah... Sorry Lady Ravenclaw, I'll try to be more punctual next time... But, there were so many books to choose from." She smiled happily at the woman ghost. "Perhaps when I'm not sneaking around we could have a book conversation?"

Minerva looked as the girl and ghost got on like two peas in a pod, before realising. "Lady Ravenclaw, if you'll excuse us I need to get a little lion back into bed before Poppy skins me." She chuckled to herself.

Rowena smiled only slightly before nodding, and spoke. "I bid you both farewell, lions. But a word of concern, be sure you can remember the truths of what has become of you." She looked at the youngest of the group with stern yet gentle eyes. "For you may need to recall all that has happened."

Blake nodded; she knew the smartest founder could see though her lies and stories. "Have a good evening Lady Ravenclaw" she said, smiling and she began to walk with her professor back to the hospital wing.

"So other than sneaking out, breaking rules and worrying Poppy, what have you done today?"

"Refusing to eat, reading and being bored out of my fu-" she stopped herself before she continued the sentence. "I mean, being bored out of my mind, nothing."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling in amusement as the girl caught herself on a colourful word. "Miss Knight, I'm glad that you don't use inappropriate language."

The grinned at her professor and the duo walked to the hospital wing as Blake prepared herself for a chewing out of a life time from the matron.


	7. Building Cases

Good morning boys and girls! Sorry I haven't updated recently in like what? Twelve days ago? I have a great excuse as to why I haven't updated – I'm STILL ill and my mother is too now so I'm looking after her because I've gotten better.

Anyway, this is chapter seven, hope you enjoy this because the amount of times I had to go over this because I have no beta and I was ill. So, I own nothing except the plot, Blake, Cerin and the OOCness of some characters.

Chapter 7

It turned out that Blake indeed did damage to her ribs and was to stay in bed resting for an extra three days, this also served as a punishment from her head of house. Narcissa had also been far from happy upon learning of the girls evening stroll, and had commented that if she wasn't on bed rest she'd have found herself with the inability to sit down comfortably for a week.

However today her patience had grown thin, it was only two days since her stroll and it proved worse than the 6 days. She let out a loud, over exaggerated groan, throwing her arms by her sides on the bed and groaning some more. The book she'd picked out proved to be short, and the girl had read it within a 7 hours, this meant staying up all night as to not have to put it down and then sleeping after weeping about the tragic loss of characters, and drowned her sorrows in her dreams for 12 hours before being awoken to be given potions.

When she awoke after being given potions, making her groaning noises of not being able to leave her bed. She was greeted by Narcissa and a woman in a suit. The girl squinted slightly in order to focus on the new woman in her room before speaking. "Sorry Mrs Malfoy for my noises, I was just so upset that my books are finished and one of my favourite characters died." She smiled brightly at the Malfoy woman. "It's nice to see you again, how's Draco doing?"

Narcissa smirked slightly, the girl could've been a Slytherin with how cunning she was with her ability to recall on recent events she had done and give them as her reasoning for doing things that would be frowned upon by someone who didn't know the girl.

"Miss Knight, I keep telling you to tell me when you're about to finish your books, that way I can get more for you. And Draco is fine, and can't wait to see you." She then turned her attention to the woman next to her. "This, Miss Knight is Miss Amelia Bones. Susan Bones's aunt. Head of the department of magical law enforcement."

Blake smiled, Susan was on friendly terms with Ames Malfoy, and so the woman would be accepted easily. "Miss Bones, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm wondering what you're doing visiting a student in the hospital wing when you could see your niece."

Amelia smiled at the girl's politeness towards her. "Miss Knight, I'm actually here to ask if you would like to file a case against the Knight family." The woman saw the girl withdraw quickly from both of the older women standing in the side room, and spoke again. "You will of course be able to keep Mrs Malfoy and professor McGonagall close whilst the case pushes on."

Blake didn't respond for a while, and looked away to the side. "Miss Bones... I... I can't otherwise, otherwise they'll hurt them. They said I couldn't tell anyone or that making friends was bad because... Because they'll only betray me later... If not... Father. Father would kill them... My friends and... The people I hold close."

Narcissa scowled slightly before slowly approaching the bed and kneeling on the floor making sure the girl could see her. "You have nothing to worry about Miss Knight, you see, we adults tend to quite good at magic, and then professors" She looked around her speaking again. "They're better than normal adults, but don't tell Professor McGonagall I said that." As she spoke she slowly placed her hand on the girl's cheek slowly as to make sure the girl wouldn't flinch and felt her lean into the palm of her hand.

Blake looked at Narcissa and then to Amelia, before taking a shakily breath before speaking softly. "Miss Bones... Could... Could I have some time to think about it...? I'll ask Mrs Malfoy if she can send word..."

Amelia smiled at the predicament that was shown to her, seeing that the older figures that had shown interest were already making an impact on the girl's life. "Of course Miss Knight, however is nice to meet you but I must dash." And with that the woman left to ready the case.

Narcissa sat down on the bed once the woman had left, looking at the girl who was trying to break her scared shell. "Now, Miss Knight, would you like to tell me just why you think making so much noise is acceptable?"

Blake blushed softly and bit her lip, trying to hide from the woman piercing grey eyes. "I'm just so bored! I want to be able to walk around, and able to eat like normal, and worst of all, I have no books to entertain me." She whined under the woman's gaze.

The woman shook her head and studied that Blake was only like this with a select few. "Miss Knight, it's not becoming of a lady to whine and complain."

"Good thing I'm not a lady then," the girl smirked softly, looking back at the woman. "Because you'd be appalled with what I normally do."

The woman chuckled; the girl was good at making her laugh, even if the girl had a strange sense of humour. "Good thing I'm not you're mother, otherwise you wouldn't be able to sit so pretty."

Blake shook her head and smiled, Narcissa also noted that Blake hadn't laughed in the time she'd known her; perhaps she would ask the Gryffindor head if the girl didn't laugh or rarely did so. "That's not going to stop you, nor Professor McGonagall."

The oldest woman smirked and tapped the girl's nose. "You can't know all of my secrets, nor can you take the gamble of whether or not I will."

Blake smirked back at her, and made it rather cocky. "Mrs Malfoy, I have no doubt that you would consider your threat yesterday."

"That was for your own good, and if you tell anymore lies to me or you swear around me, Miss Knight you'll find soap in your mouth faster than you can say 'Quidditch', am I understood?" The cocky smirk the girl wore quickly turned into the shy blush of a girl who had been embarrassed.

"But you-"

"Is that understood, Miss Knight? I wouldn't want to turn you over on your stomach to make your backside understand now would I?" The woman asked as she made the girl squirm at the thought. Both Minerva and herself had noted that Blake wouldn't be effected by a punishment or a lecture unless embarrassed or threatened with a backside tanning. "Well Miss Knight?"

"I... Y-Yes Mrs Malfoy." She spoke looking away to try to hide her embarrassed blush.

"Good, I hope I won't be having this conversation in the near future." She spoke before standing up and brushing her robes off. "Miss Knight, I have a meeting to go to, I'll be back later." She then gave the girl a warning look. "If I find out you've left your bed again, there will be trouble. Is that clear?"

Blake sighed and looked at the woman dully. "Crystal... But if I hear 'Miss Knight' again I might have to punch myself in the face." She chuckled softly as the woman looked at her.

"Then I'll call you Blake until I form a nickname for you, now then Blake, I'll see you later on." She leant down and kisses the girl's forehead in a motherly fashion before standing up straight and spoke again. "Shall I bring Draco for company?"

The girl nodded, smiling brightly. "Please, it'll be nice to speak with him." Then suddenly realisation over took her thoughts. "But... My bruises and cuts... What if he..."

"I've made it clear to him not to ask questions about how you got them." The girl nodded and the woman smiled softly, smoothing the girl's hair away from her face. "Until later, Blake."

With that the elegant woman left, taking the read books with her.


	8. All I hear is lies

So this is a kinda short chapter, I'm sorry guys! So this is a pretty much a filler with Blake and Cerin, and Blake's reaction to him telling people.

So I'll just shut up now so I don't ruin the chapter. I'll probably put up another chapter in a minute, so everyone calm yourselves!

So you know the drill, I own nothing except the plot, Blake, Cerin and Bakes' family. Everything else is the lovely J.K's!

Chapter 8

A boy standing at 6ft stood in front of a door. He had black skinny jeans on with a black shirt, on the tip collar there was a white triangle on each, he also had a pair of black heavy boots on with red laces on. His hair was black but the top was bright red. Despite the red he wore and his hair had he was a Slytherin.

Cerin knocked on the door of the side room before walking in and taking a seat next to the bed, putting his feet up on the edge of the hospital bed.

Blake stirred and opened her eyes before smiling at her self-proclaimed brother. She hoisted herself up to sit up. "Alright butt fluff?"

"Better than you are birdie." He said grinning at her. "Also..." He made sure the door was shut before continuing. "We need to talk about it."

"No we don't." She frowned, glaring at him slightly. "... I can't... I just..."

"You need to talk about it, you won't tell Mrs Malfoy or Professor McGonagall. So talk to me, your brother." He spoke leaning forward and putting his feet on the floor. "Blake I'm begging you."

"Cerin, you told them! What do you want me to say?!" She growled slightly. "Do you except me to just instantly trust you?!"

"I don't except you to trust me just like that!" He frowned unhappily at her. "I except you to talk to your brother. I had to tell them, they'd have called me up on it anyway."

"You could've waited until then." She shot back, huffing. "I'm annoyed at you okay?"

"Tell me what I did! Tell me what I can do to make it up to you!"

"What you did?! Really Cerin?!" She looked away. "You betrayed my trust! You... You're guilty so you only come to see me every so often. And then you demand I tell you about my feelings." She growled slightly. "You can turn back time and make it so it never happened!"

"And stop your one chance of having a family?!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's easy to see that Minerva and Narcissa want what's best for you. They stay with you day in and day out, just to make sure your okay."

"I... You're lying!"

"Oh sure, because anyone who cares about you is lying." Cerin stood up and frowned. "Even Hermione has GOT to be lying!"

"You take that back!"

"Why?! Because you believe no one cares for you!"

"I didn't say that!" Blake's hair began to get slightly wilder and her eyes flashing purple. "I DIDN'T say that!"

Minerva and Poppy burst through the door of the side room to see what the commotion was about.

"What in the seven circles is going on here?!" Poppy exclaimed.

"So tell me! Why can't you believe they care about you?! Why can't you tell Hermione you're here?!"

"Because I don't want to hurt her! I hate myself every single fucking day, because I know this will kill her." She pulled her wand out aiming at the boy whilst he pulled his own wand pointing it at her.

"THIS is not your fault. THIS is you're bastard parents fault." He glared at her.

"Miss Knight! Mr Wikes!" Minerva started but soon Blake took the control away from the oldest woman.

"What would you know?!"

"What would I know?! Seriously?! I would because the amount of times I've held you when you cried. When you screamed bloody murder and I was there! When I took you away from those bastards of parents of yours!" He threw his wand down. "What would I know Blake Fucking Corvus Knight!?"

She growled, tears rolling down her cheeks, lowering her wand slightly.

"Blake." He moved forward but stopped as Blake raised her wand again. He moved forward and wrapped her in a hug before she could hex him.

And she cried. She curl into his embrace and cried. She cried for not being able to tell Hermione because of her fears. She cried for almost losing Cerin. She cried because she already trusted him again.

And without another words both women left as Blake showed her weakness to her self-proclaimed brother.


	9. Flashbacks and books

So the last chapter was short under 800 words to be exact, so I'm putting up another chapter for you all to entertain yourselves with. This chapter mainly to experiment on how she reacts to a few teachers. And you get to see a glimpse of her other side! Yay!

As I said before, I own nothing except Blake, Cerin, the plot, Blake's family and Blake's other half. It's all J.K's doing!

Chapter 9

Blake and Cerin had spoken in more friendly terms after that, she asked him to get her books on laws in cases about child endangerment and the likes. She spent the day reading them before stopping after five hours, and beginning to day dream.

_**Flashback**_

Blake stood uneasily on both feet next to Hermione, Ron and harry. She had her arms folded across her chest as Professor Lupin droned in about boggarts. The class was standing in the staff room, and the only one not paying attention was Blake.

"How about you Miss Knight?" Professor Lupin spoke, smiling at her.

"Huh?" She spoke before realising. "Oh right yeah, sure. What am I saying?"

"Riddikulus, with this movement." He showed the wand movement before pointing at the wardrobe. "Ready?"

"Yeah sure." She stepped forward a few steps to be nearest person. Without warning the door flew open, a darkish creature morphed into a man with dark hair with a five o'clock shadow, along with a woman with auburn hair grey eyes and high cheek bones. The man holding a whiskey bottle and a blood soaked belt, the woman holding onto a child that looked like Blake but with red slit eyes, wilder black hair with razor sharp teeth and claws for nails but the other Blake looked beaten.

Blake stumbled, struggling to speak words when she was thrown out the way by Cerin which caused the boggart to turn into a clown with a tear away face, he shouted Riddikulus as the boggart grew a giant flower head.

"Blake, Blake talk to me." Cerin shook the girl.

"I was completely fine on my own Wikes!" Blake got up, grabbed her bag and shoved her way out of the class and towards McGonagall's office.

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts she was careful not to be caught by any professors other than McGonagall. She past many portraits and ghosts, all of them looking at her strangely before allowing her to continue in her storming temper tantrum.

She knocked on the frame, before the frame opened, revealing her head of house.

Minerva looked at the girl, seeing that the girl was both angry and terrified at the same time, she moved to the side to allow the girl access to her office. The girl went straight in, leaving her bag next to the door and sitting on a comfy chair in front of the desk.

"Take your time thinking." Minerva spoke, sitting down on her desk chair, continuing to look over papers, before looking over her glasses at the girl. "Tea, Miss Knight?"

The girl nodded softly, curling up on the seat. "Please, Professor."

The woman conjured up a couple of mugs of tea along with a tartan tin box of ginger newts. She opened the tin and offered it to the younger girl.

The girl took a ginger newt and nibbled on it, taking her mug of tea as she did so. Minerva made it just how she liked it, strong with milk and three and a half sugars. She sipped on her tea. Still looking quite frightened and angrier.

"You don't need to tell me anything, I'm not going to ask you. But I'll ask you to calm yourself." Minerva smiled and placed the tin between the both of them on the desk. "Deep breaths and think of nice times. Unless you came into contact with a dementor then I suggest you eat chocolate."

"Boggart." Blake said, shifting in her seat. "I... I tried to cast the defensive spell... But... I... I froze up." She put her tea down and looked at the floor. "Then Cerin shoved me out the way and protected me... And casted the spell. But I felt weak. I feel weak."

Minerva nodded and understood as to why but began to wonder what was so bad that Blake froze up instead of facing it. "Well then, tea would be best for the nerves. And I'm guessing you're angry because you showed weakness?" She saw the girl nod and look at her. "Then I would suggest overcoming the fear slightly more in order not to show anyone."

Blake nodded, she wanted to tell her professor badly what the boggart was, how she was treated at home. She wanted to feel just slightly wanted, but she didn't deserve love or the feeling of being wanted.

She sipped in her tea once more.

_**End flashback.**_

She sighed and began to ponder risking getting out of bed to find Hermione, she thought against it there was only today and tomorrow to make sure her ribs were okay. She nodded, but then again the term starts again on the 5th and it was the 30th today.

Well Mrs Malfoy said nothing about sneaking off tomorrow, she grinned smugly. Gryffindors were either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Blake was proving to be both when it came to common sense.

She looked down at her lap with a book opened and a roll of parchment with scrawny written notes on it, keywords were underlined.

She sighed, weighing the pros and cons of going through with the case.

She let out another exaggerated sigh as she itched to use her wand, or to get out of the bed. Just to talk to someone.

Scottish bravery didn't seem to be on her side; nevertheless she stayed in the bed. She didn't want to risk not sitting down comfortably.

Her ears perked up at knocking on the door, she moved her book, parchment and quill away and on the table quickly and sunk down into the bed.

"Come in!"


	10. Insults and blood adoption?

Hey everyone so basiclly my friend Harman was being a ratbag and made me put up ANOTHER chapter – I so god damned god to you guys!

This was mostly written in free lessons whilst listening to music. And ignoring said friend and others. Also, you lot are going to be SOOO happy by the next chapter I'll have had a beta. Dinos! Woah! You guys better be damned happy I included you in this rant, gosh. Everyone needs to calm theirselves down.

Anyway, on with the story.I own nothing except the plot, Blake, Cerin and Blake's family. Everything else is owned by the lovely J.K!

Also guys, would you do me the honour of reviewing this? Please and thank you!

Chapter 10

Draco looked at his mother with a slight frown. "What do you mean don't ask about her injuries?" He held a pile of books in his arms, watching as his mother packed a smallish medium sized box full of cookies, mostly ginger nuts and a few slices if banana bread and gingerbread cake.

Narcissa wrapped the box up in a emerald cloth and tied it with the corners. On the cloth the letters 'BC' were sown on in red, standing for 'Blake Corvus'. "Exactly as you put it little dragon, don't ask her about her injuries. She'll tell you once she is comfortable with it."

"But mother..." Draco began, whining just slightly. It was only him and his mother that were around, otherwise his father would've disapproved of his tone, or seeing Blake for that matter.

"Draco I won't have this argument with you. You won't ask or you won't come." The blonde and raven haired women spoke to her son with piercing grey eyes. She picked up the box and began to walk.

"Yes mother, but why are we bringing her food?" Following after his mother towards the fireplace to floo over to the hospital wing.

"Blake's refusing to eat, so giving her, her favourite foods will encourage her to eat again." She explained as she looked at her son when coming to the fireplace. "Ready?"

"Ready, after you mother." Draco spoke, smiling softly at the women. Watching as she nodded and picked up a handful of floo powder and spoke the destination she wanted to go. After she had gone, he balanced the books in one hand and on his hip, he took a handful and threw it into the fire, watching it change to green flames. "Hogwarts hospital wing!" He stepped into the fire.

When he next opened his eyes he found his mother and McGonagall looking at him. "Good afternoon Professor." He smiled pleasantly and moved the books back into both arms.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy." She turned back to Narcissa and tilted her head slightly in a questioning glance.

"I thought it would be a lovely idea to have one of her friends visit her and speak to her for a while."

"We're not friends..." Draco said, huffing slightly.

"Of course not little dragon." Narcissa spoke, rolling her eyes softly. "Go into the side room whilst I speak with Professor McGonagall. Knock first."

"Yes mother." He turned and began to walk with a slight stride, and came to the room. He knocked three times and waited, hearing a 'yeah?' He opened the door, and gave her his best snobbish look. "Knight."

"Malfoy." She huffed and crossed her arms, grimacing slightly at the sudden movement in her chest and arms. "Why are you here?"

"Brought you new books, but if you're going to be a squib about it..."

"No! No I don't mind, stay, please!"

Draco laughed softly and set the books on the bedside table and sat down on a chair. "They're fiction books, so don't worry. Mother picked them out."

"That's good... Can't stand Hermione's fact books. I don't care about this world. I want to create my own."

"So anything knew other than being stuck in here?" Draco asked as he crossed one leg over the over and leant back.

"Snuck out of the hospital wing and into the library... Spoke with the Ravenclaw ghosts and got busted after getting a book." She grinned, as she watched his face go from not slightly bothered to shocked. "And then your mother threatened to tan my backside if I leave the bed again the next day." She uncrossed her arms and stretched, placing her arms back down besides her. "What about you?"

"Other than socialising with Pansy, practicing Quidditch and helping mother out, nothing. Not been threatened for a while." He chuckled, leaning back more. "I'm not surprised she threatened you, you could've been hurt more."

"Now you sound like your mother." Blake said grinning widely.

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Nope!" She said sticking her tongue out as their Professor and Draco's mother came into the room without them noticing. "You totally do!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be sneaking around; you know it's wrong when you have to SNEAK away." He grinned back at her.

"Defiantly sound like you're mother now." She stuck her tongue out again. "How many times Malfoy? Reckless. Impulsive. I don't think about these things."

"Bloody Gryffindor."

"Snobby Slytherin."

"Squib."

"Muggle."

"Bookworm."

"Broom brain."

"Broom brain? Really?" Draco laughed, smiling.

Minerva cleared her throat, causing the two students attention to fall on them. "Are you quite done, Miss Knight? Mr. Malfoy?"

"I guess so, depending on what the next topic is." Blake said, raising an eyebrow. "Now if it's about my eating I'm going to become completely antisocial... And if it involves my social skills... I may be talkative. Depending."

"You? Antisocial? Sorry the only time your antisocial is when your angry, upset or you're about to rage. When you're happy, then you're Happy. As in burst into song at any given point in time happy." Draco said grinning, pulling his legs up to cross them on the chair. "And you don't stop talking, Merlin you can talk."

Blake screwed up her face and glared at Draco. "Malfoy. You're not helping my cause right now." She spoke giving him her two fingers and huffing as Minerva sat down on another chair whilst Narcissa placed the emerald wrapped box in her lap. She looked up at the woman, tilting her head to the side.

"Don't tell Madam Promfrey." She smiled and winked, drawing up a chair and sitting in a very high society posture as she sat.

Blake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion reviving a nod that told her she was allowed to open it. "Wait... Books... And a box that I can't tell Madam Pomfrey about. You also didn't answer in anyway that would tip off if the next subject topic of conversation addresses my eating habits." She glared at all of them. "This means two things; you're bribing me with either gifts or food."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and interlocked her hands together. "And why is that, Blake?"

"You're general saying when its food is 'don't tell madam Pomfrey.' So this tells me it's either unhealthy or extremely sugary foods. But because I haven't been eating you're have most likely given me things that have ginger in and maybe if I've gotten lucky banana bread."

"And the books?" Minerva asked impressed at the girl's assessment of what was in the box.

"Books, in order to keep me quiet, and thanks to Draco I know its fiction. This does not mean it easy for me to be absorbed into a fiction book which I won't put down nor will I speak because I would've created the world in my head, even when my obs are being taken." She picked up the box and raised it to eye level and examined the box wrapped in the emerald cloth, seeing the 'BC' sown into it. She placed it into her lap and hoisted herself up and positioning herself in a place that wouldn't unset her ribs. "It also had 'BC' sown in, which means it's a sentimental gift because more than likely it stands for 'Blake Corvus.'"

Minerva made to get up. "Blake lay down, you shouldn't be-"

"This position was calculated in a way that wouldn't unset my ribs, and it's comfortable. Nothing bad will happen if I continue to sit like this." She smiled to her professor and with a single tug in one corner the cloth became undone, she folded it to make a ribbon and with her mouth and her right hand she tied it around her wrist, with the 'BC' facing outward on display.

"If you don't mind me asking... Why are you wearing the cloth?" Draco asked, watching her.

"I tend to wear things and keep things close if they come from someone I care about." Draco grinned. "Don't get used to it ferret, this doesn't mean we're friends."

"Don't count on it bird brain." Draco shot back.

Both Minerva and Narcissa shook their heads, thinking something along the lines of 'teenagers'.

The girl opened the box, and smiled brightly. "I was right, food. Oh... I even get banana bread." She turned to the oldest Malfoy and cocked her head to the side. "I have a feeling this is to get me to agree to the case."

"Only if you want."

"I read into it-" she saw the face of the woman. "No! No! Cerin came to see me and I got him to get some books. I swear I haven't left the bed!" The girl rushed as she panicked to get an explanation out.

Narcissa smiled just a bit but looked concerned mostly. "Calm Blake, breath sweetie."

Blake had to control her breathing she took long deep breaths, she began to calmly breath, stopping herself from having a panic attack. "A-anyway, I read into it and there have been quite a few cases... And there's been a few that in the end result of having a legal blood adoption." She looked down, seemingly off put by the food at that moment in time.

"And how do you feel about that?" Minerva asked moving, taking the box off the bed and onto the table, and sitting on the bed. She slowly laid her hand on Blake's softly.

"...I" she shrugged.

"Draco, why don't you go see Mr. Wikes in the common room and catch up?" Narcissa spoke, smiling but a look in her eye telling him there was no room for argument.

"Yes mother, see you in a bit, Blake." He smiled and walked from the room.

"Blake?" Narcissa questioned as she sat on bed with the other two.

"I don't know... I... No one would want a..." She bit her lip and slumped her head down to look at her lap. "A freak..."

Minerva placed her hand on her cheek softly, feeling her flinch slightly. She turned the girl's head up to look up at the two women. "You're not a freak, they're many people who would love to have you as their own."

The girl's eyes darkened, turning a dark grey. "Like who?"

"Myself." Narcissa spoke, looking at her. Her eyes softening.

"And I." Minerva spoke stroking the girl's cheek softly.

The girl's eyes brightened back to their normal aqua, tears forming. "I... I..."

"Don't believe us?" Minerva asked, still stroking the girl's cheek softly. "Then why did your eyes brighten? Or why are you still letting me comfort you?" She smiled gently. "Part of you wants to believe us, but the rest doesn't want to be hurt."

"I promise, if you come into our care, you will never be hurt like that ever again." Narcissa spoke up, stroking the girl's hair gently. "Maybe the odd backside tanning." She chuckled.

She was blessed with the softest chuckle she'd heard. Blake chuckled, she was capable of laughter.

"But... Blood adoption... It changes you to look more like the new parents..."

"Yes, it does, however, why don't we first pass the case to see what will be the aftermath of it." Minerva spoke. "Get some rest Blake, I won't leave you."

"I... But..." She frowned slightly at being told to rest. "I want to read..."

"And you can read after you rest, sleeping is the key for you to get better." Minerva spoke, taking a potion from the table and holding it out to the girl. "Dreamless sleep drought."

"When am I going to be allowed to deal with my dreams?" The girl asked, not taking the phial.

"Once your ribs are healed fully." Narcissa spoke, watching with a concerned gaze.

Blake sighed and took the phial and swung back a mouthful, making sure not to drink all of it. She gave it back to the oldest woman, screwing her face up at the taste of the drought. She then pouted at both women, her eyes dropping slightly. "You're not meant favour students..." She slightly grinned at the two women as she sunk back down into the bed.

"They'll make an exception, don't you worry." Minerva spoke and drew up the sheet covering the girl's lap up to her shoulders, getting her to snuggle up to the sheet. The two women sat in silence until the girl's breathing evened out before she spoke again. "So you've been conversing with Bellatrix? She's still in Azkaban I take it?"

"She is, I've visited a few times, and she seems to have remorse for her actions. Which makes me suspect she was under a sorts of Imperio curse." Narcissa spoke as she sat down in her seat and leant back.

"And whys this?" Minerva inquired.

"Bellatrix as a child always had a kind of remorse for things, she was a caring child. She saved me and my sister from our parents more than once." She looked at the woman. "I also think if we could prove she's under the Imperio curse, then we can maybe get her to join the light side, or get her to swear on her magic to ally herself with Blake."

"What makes you think that she'd do that?"

"It's a means to escape Azkaban, to become stronger again, and to show the wizarding world she is remorseful." She looked at Minerva with a pleading look. "But in order to give her a second trail, there needs to be influential public figures that would be willing to go ahead with it."

"And you'd like me as head of the McGonagall house to help?"

"Please, if you would." Narcissa smiling gently. "It is completely up to you whether you decide to comply or not. I just hope I can prove my sister's innocence."

"I will look into it, and maybe ask a few more influential public figures for their vote also."

"I thank you much, but I would like to request something."

"That is?"

"I've spoken to Bellatrix about Blake, and she would like to meet the girl. Would you allow her to meet with her, considering at this given point she is your charge."

"Absolutely not!" Minerva exclaimed as she shot a look of disbelief at the Malfoy woman. "Allowing a child into Azkaban to visit the worlds worst proclaimed death eater? Have you lost your mind, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Said child stirred in the bed they were sitting near, snuggling in more to the covers.

"I understand what you're thinking but if we could get Bellatrix to take a liking in the girl..." Narcissa spoke, almost as if she was pleading but Malfoy and Black women would never plead for anything.

"Mrs. Malfoy, the game you're playing is dangerous. What if this hurts Blake?" The oldest asked rhetorically as she drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair. "And if it turns out that we were wrong about Mrs. LeStrange being under the Imperio curse?"

Narcissa frowned and shook her head. "Minerva, do you trust me?"

"Narcissa you can't be seriously asking me this question." The older woman frowned.

"I'll take an unbreakable vow. If I am not right about Bellatrix, then you have my vow that I will never ask of you again and if Blake wants this, I'll get out of both of your lives."

Minerva frowned and shook her head. "We will arrange a date during the summer; no doubt that Blake would rather carry on with her studies instead of having the Azkaban visit whilst studying."

"You won't regret your decision Minerva, I swear." She smiled and leant back in her seat, before speaking as if nothing happened. "I'll give Draco an hour before we leave. Will you be staying here or should I get a protronus to stay here until she wakes?"

"I'll stay here until later tonight, in case she wakes up. If she doesn't I'll leave a note for her." Minerva spoke, leaning back into her own chair, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair. "Blake and Cerin had an argument today... I've never seen her so distort."

"Why were they arguing?" Narcissa asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Cerin wanted to know what she was thinking about, and Blake didn't trust him after telling me about her past." She frowned. "He also told her that she thought everyone who cared for her was lying. So obliviously Hermione was lying too, this hit a nerve for the girl."

"Ah and he addressed why she wasn't told yet, this would trigger more emotions would it not?"

"Indeed. I and Poppy were going to break up the fight; however Cerin hugged her even whilst she had a wand raised to him. And she showed 'weakness' in her eyes."

"I see, why do we not tell Hermione if Blake hasn't fully recovered and it's the start of a new term?"

"We'll speak with her about it." Minerva spoke thinking for a moment. "I don't think it would be the best idea to push the girl."


	11. Snowflakes tend to know

Hello Boys and Girls! So Harman _**the great ratbag**_ has been pestering me to put up another chapter, so here it is. Possibly the longest chapter yet. And for those who've been asking about Hermione... you'll love me again!

Also I know some of you aren't sure on the whole Bellatrix thing, that's fine, I'm kind of experimenting with her character. I'm also considering in having her play a part in Blake's life in later chapters. But until then she most likely won't be mentioned.

Hermione also seems OOC, so bear with me, I kind of likely her this way. Anyway, on with the story.

I own nothing except Blake, Cerin, the plot and character's OOC-ness.

Chapter 11

Blake awoke at 6:18 the next morning; she slowly pulled herself and looked to the clock on the wall. She groaned before realising Hermione was most likely to be in the library at this time, and the medinurse wouldn't be making rounds until 7 to force feed patients and check they were fine. And to lecture Blake about straining herself and yelling at people.

She slowly got out of bed, squeaking as her bare feet hit the cold tiles. She was wearing a pair of red tartan pyjama bottoms and a plain black t-shirt which was extremely baggy on her, both courtesy of Mrs Malfoy.

She moved towards the bedside table, spotting a note she reached to and read the contents of elegant emerald writing.

_Blake,_

_In case you wake with no one here, Mrs Malfoy had to leave an hour after you fell asleep, however you're under strict orders to eat a few things._

_I will return at roughly 10am, try not to cause too much trouble Miss Knight._

_Professor McGonagall._

She placed the note back down and spotted her want, picking up her wand she inspected in. The rich cypress wood bent slightly, the Phoenix feather core seemed to sing in her mind. The wand itself was 12 and 1/2 and had two slight crooks; wrapping around the handle was vines.

She hid it in the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and padded softly to the side door. She slowly opened the door, peaking out seeing that Poppy was nowhere in sight she softly inspected her ribs. They were stronger, good.

She sprinted to the door, yanking the door and jogging the hall, ducking from the view of the Ravenclaw Ladies. She pushed open the doors if the library and pulled herself in before searching for her fuzzy haired friend. Spotting a Gryffindor girl with chestnut frizzy hair, she grinned. "Snowflake!"

The girl instantly sat up grinning at Blake. "Raven! Where have you... Blake, where did those cuts come from?" The girl stood up and stood in front of Blake, moving the girls head as she softly gripped Blake's chin, tilting her head side to side.

"Very good reason for that..." She cringed softly and pulled away, having to sit down her breathing uneasy.

"You're meant to be in the hospital wing aren't you?" Hermione asked as she picked up her books, putting them in her bag. She began to walk towards the door without an answer. "Let's get to the hospital without anyone noticing then."

Blake grinned and nodded, taking Hermione's hand without thinking, causing said girl to blush. She pulled on her hand softly and began to jog, with Hermione behind her. When they got to the hospital wing door they heard clicking on the floor from high heels. She peaked in quickly to the wing, seeing no one there she hastily pulled Hermione into the room and into the side room. She put her wand down on the table and sat on the bed, crossing her legs. She got her breathing under control after a few moments and looked at Hermione who was seated on the chair next to the bed. "Mrs Malfoy visits me most of the time, along with McGonagall... Mrs Malfoy is nice, feeds me sugary things."

"What's your reason this time?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Blake, noticing the struggle to her breathing in order. "And don't lie to me Raven."

Blake bit her lip and looked away, she could tell Hermione, or... Was there another option? She perked up to see that Hermione was studying her. "I... Snowflake... I will tell you..." She bit her lip again, a habit that had been picked up. "But... Can I please tell you in my own time? Please Hermione?" The girl looked at Hermione with pleading eyes, holding back tears.

Hermione blinked and looked at the girl in front of her, never had Blake pleaded or come close to showing tears. In fact, she had only heard the girl laugh rarely, which had caused Cerin to almost have a heart attack at how Blake connected so well with Hermione.

"Of course, but only if you tell me what you came in with." Seeing the look of panic flash over her friend's face she quickly spoke again. "I won't question it, I promise."

Blake took a deep breath before speaking, closing her eyes. "5 ribs cracked, forearm was broken, nose popped out of place, shin broken and a moderate concussion." Every so often she would stutter on a word. "Starvation and dehydration too... Cuts, bruises and welts..."

Hermione gasped and already began to piece it together; she held the arm rests to keep her anger in check. "I think I already know, Raven..."

"Y-you c-can't tell anyone..." Blake whimpered, sounding more like a little girl than the normal reckless impulsive teenager she was.

"You were hurt, by your parents?" She asked and she saw Blake nod. "Does McGonagall know?"

"Along with Pomfrey and Mrs. Malfoy." She whispered.

There was a knock in the door, and slowly the door opened, showing that Pomfrey was doing obs.

"Miss Granger, this is a pleasant surprise. I hope you're keeping Miss Knight in check." Pomfrey said to the girl, before looking at Blake. "Ah hem. I do hope you're lying down."

The girl grinned at the woman. "I do believe I am."

Poppy cocked an eyebrow, and with her best disapproving medic stare Blake retreated to lie down. "I'm so glad you follow rules Miss Knight."

Blake's grin appeared again, only wider than normal. "Of course, I would never break rules or ignore warnings."

Poppy let a hearty laugh and softly inspected the girl's ribs, running her fingers over them and every so often pushing softly, getting a bit harder every time.

Blake hissed loudly as she came into contact with one of the higher ribs, flinching away the woman.

"Blake, I do hope you haven't been walking around again." Poppy gave her a death stare.

"I was exactly walking..."

Poppy's eyes flew opened. "By the seven circles tell me you weren't running!"

Blake bit her lip. "Your hair looks pretty today Madam Pomfrey..."

"Did you not take heed at Mrs Malfoy's warning child?" Poppy asked.

"Blake! If you knew you weren't meant to be walking, why were you even out of bed?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I wanted to see you..." Blake looked at her unhappily.

"You could've just sent a message through another student."

"I was scared I would hurt you... I've only just been able to be Gryffindor-ish... That's not a word..." Blake trailed off, and looked at Poppy. "You're not going to tell Professor or Mrs Malfoy are you?"

"I think that's an unintelligent question you've asked, miss knight. I'm inclined to tell Professor McGonagall about your little stunt." She huffed, placing her hands on hips. "Honestly, you would've thought the threat of a backside tanning would keep you put, but no, not with Miss Knight."

Blake blushed brightly and heard Hermione giggling, huffing. "It isn't that bad..."

"What isn't that bad?" A voice which seem proper and elegant, the same clicking high heel sounds from earlier filling the room. Narcissa stood at the foot of Blake's bed, scanning a few papers on the clipboard. She glanced up; a bit shocked that Hermione was sitting next to the bed. "Miss Granger, a pleasure to meet you dear, Blake and Draco talk about you all the time."

Blake threw her hands in the air and slammed them on the bed again. "Women."

Hermione laughed softly. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy, Blake was telling me about you as well." She stood up and held out her hand, which Narcissa moved, gripping Hermione's forearm and Hermione Narcissa's forearm. A wizard greeting. "Please call me Hermione if you would."

They let go of each other's arm and Narcissa smiled politely at the girl. "Of course, Hermione it is then." Watching as the girl sat back down on the chair that she claimed hers.

Poppy was still inspecting the girl. "Deep breath in please Knight."

"It's Blake or Raven..." She took a breath in, but slower than a normal person would.

"Any pain?" Poppy noticed the delay in breathing.

She let out her breath, beginning to gasp for air. "No, just discomfort."

Poppy rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "How many times Knight, you're allowed to tell me when you're in pain."

"Blake. And I'm not in pain." She argued with the woman.

"You wouldn't be in discomfort if you didn't leave the bed." Hermione resorted at the girl.

Blake blushed softly, huffing again. "Snowflake!"

"Don't test me Dark Raven, I can be much worse." Hermione grinned at her friend.

"Did I hear correctly Blake Corvus?" Mrs Malfoy asked the girl who automatically began to pick random things up about the woman.

"Are those heels new, not seen them before Mrs Malfoy. They're very nice." Blake tried.

"Miss Knight." The woman spoke in a warning tone. "Did you leave the bed?"

"Maybe..." She spoke softly, looking away innocently.

"Were you walking around the castle?" Mrs Malfoy asked more questions.

"No..." Blake looked at her in the eyes.

"No she wasn't, she was running around the castle." Poppy piped up, seeing that Hermione was watching the display in front of her, she had to admit the pair were a sight to see.

"Blake!" Narcissa gasped and placed her hands on her hips, looking much more intimidating than when Poppy had done it. "What did I say, just yesterday might I add."

"You never said anything about today..."

"What did I say?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That if I left the bed there'd be trouble." Blake spoke, huffing once again for what seemed the hundredth time that day and it wasn't even 9am yet!

"And I do believe you were 'crystal clear' that you understood this." She walked closer to the girl. "Poppy my dear what damage has been done?"

"One of the top ribs is cracked again, I think she'll be healed by tonight if I give her some skelo-grow." She sighed, tricky business. "I'd been hoping to avoid using this method. Especially because Knight can't sit still."

"Good, I'll make sure to stay tonight." She looked at the girl, making sure she saw the disappointed look she was being given. "We'll deal with your punishment tonight." She sat down on a seat next to Hermione.

"Blake?" Hermione spoke innocently.

"You start sing, I swear down. Go on. I dare you."

Hermione's Cheshire cat grin made its appearance. "You're in trouble." The girl sung happily.

Blake leant over hurriedly only to be pulled back by Poppy. She growled at Hermione. "You just wait butt fluff. I wonder what McGonagall will think of that page you ripped out last year."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and lost her grin, whilst Blake began to grin. "Blake you wouldn't!"

"Oh and the troll incident. Actually our beloved Professor will be here in about an hour and seventeen minutes."

"Blake-"

"Gonna sing that song again?"

"No! I swear!"

"Gonna go to the next hogsmead weekend with me."

"Blake are you..."

"Yes or no?" Blake was grinning. "I could just add to my punishment by going to find her right now. I know her office password."

"I have one word for you: Blaise."

"Draco."

They both glared at each other before Blake escaped the hold of Poppy, surprising everyone, she leant so her knees were on the bed, she kissed Hermione's cheek and go back to where she was meant to be.

"Well? Yes or no?" Blake spoke innocently.

Narcissa looked somewhat shocked at Blake's forwardness, whilst Poppy exploded. "Knight! When I'm trying to set your rib, you can't move! Stay there, don't move. The only thing you can do is breathe, soft breaths, and blink. You can talk but only a little." With that she bustled out of the room.

"If you agree not to get out of bed again." Hermione spoke, smiling whilst blushing softly.

"That can be arranged if you come see me every so often."

"I'll come every day unless I'm studying."

"Then I won't leave the bed."

"Then I'll go with you to hogsmead."

Blake smiled happily and watched as Poppy came over with a phial.

"This will taste positively awful." She unscrewed it and put it to the girl's lips. "Drink."

She opened her mouth and swallowed it all in one go, trying not to taste the phial contents. Poppy pulled the glass phial away and Blake cringed at the taste, whining softly. "Merlin why can't potions taste nice?"

"Well it wasn't going to be pumpkin juice was it?" Poppy resorted.

"I don't even like pumpkins." Blake fired back.

Poppy rolled her eyes and fussed over the pillow. "I'll be back in about

An hour or so don't move. Mrs Malfoy, Granger, make sure she doesn't."

Blake huffed again and glared somewhat at the woman as she walked out of the room.

"So Blake what have you been doing whilst copped up in here?" Hermione smiled happily to her.

"Sneaking out, attempting to punch myself in the face, reading - fiction and court cases. Being bullied by Mrs Malfoy and Professor." She spoke, sighing softly as she began to feel the potion working.

"I don't think you're being bullied, I do believe you're being looked after." Narcissa spoke as she took a law book and began to skim over the book, turning to the pages that had make shift bookmarks with ripped parchment. On said bookmarks were notes about the page or chapter.

Blake rolled her eyes and huffed once again at not being able to move, she turned her head despite being ordered not to. Not that moving her head mattered, right? "What about you Snowflake?"

"Well I and Cerin have been studying a few things, Harry and Ron are annoyed at me because I suspected that Sirius Black might have sent Harry a firebolt for Christmas and told McGonagall." Hermione sighed and seemed to contemplate if she done the right thing or not

Narcissa looked at the girl for a minute before speaking. "Well, I do believe you done the right thing." She saw two confused faces looking at her, she chuckled softly. "Sirius is my cousin, and although I believe he is innocent, I do believe telling your Professor about an escaped Azkaban convict sending the boy-who-lived something when the whole wizarding world believes him to be after said boy is the right thing to do."

Blake was the last to recover; she never understood pure blood politics. She closed her eyes as yet another dose of pain washed over her body, and then stayed at her head, thumping loudly around the crown of her head. She groaned softly, only to cover it up with a yawn; she opened her eyes to see both females were looking at her. "Yes?"

"Are you in _discomfort_?" Hermione asked, putting emphasis on the last word.

"N-no..." She tried to shift but remember she had to stay still, so she moved her head to look elsewhere. "What do you have planned today, Hermione?" She looked back smirking. "Mrs Malfoy I would ask you but I already know."

"I'm planning to meet Cerin in fifteen minutes, for breakfast and then to do some studying." She smiled sadly, before speaking again. "I'll come see you an hour before lunch and make sure you're not dead."

"I'll try not to kill our beloved raven." Narcissa spoke amusedly. "Do you? Care to enlighten me?"

"You plan to stay for a couple of hours; the most likely have a meeting or amuse your husband. Then you'll come back at around 6 in the evening when your husband disappears with his lackeys, and you'll stay just before he arrives back to your family house."

"You seem to have realised my schedule much more then myself." Narcissa smiled softly she knew the girl knew of her soft spot for her. "Maybe I need to spot spoiling you and stop telling you me weekly plans. How do you remember?"

"I pick up on random things and then they stay there. Like how I know Professor McGonagall slips into Gaelic when she's angry or when she's made up her mind on a confirmed nickname for someone."

"So you're a good listener, or as I like to say, you remember things relating to McGonagall because you're a third Scottish." Hermione said, grinning at the girl.

"Oh don't start." Blake said smiling.

"Well I'll see you before lunch - don't forget our agreement." Hermione spoke gathering her things.

"Yeah yeah, can't do anything with hawk-eye over there." She giggled very softly at the look she was shot by Narcissa.

Both of the other occupants of the room smiled gently at the musical giggle that came from the girl. "Miss Knight, I feel offended you would call me as such."

"Mrs Malfoy, I know for a fact you only see it as an opening to start a name calling war with a side of a threat of a punishment shall I do it again." Blake grinned at her.

Hermione shook her head at the two, taking her bag to a more comfortable position. "I'll see you then Blake. Lovely meeting you Mrs Malfoy." She quickly kissed Blake's cheek and hurried as gracefully as she could with an oversized bag of books and a bright blush on her face.


	12. Matchmakers and considering trust

Helloo my 3,283 viewers and any newcomers – sorry this has taken a long time to do. I just finished my first final piece in art and now started my second project. So calm yourselves down!

Also Harman _**the great ratbag**_ has also been pestering me to hurry up and post this chapter, well here you go!

Also update as an author, I'm going to put up a new story!

I own nothing! Except maybe a Blake and the plot.

**Please leave a review!**

Chapter 12

Blake lay on the hospital bed staring at the door, incapable of mustering an intelligent word, only being able to blush. "I... Urm... Ah..." She kept staring, blinking a few times only to have Professor McGonagall walk in to see the girl opening and closing her mouth much like a fish.

Narcissa was highly amused by the girl's reaction to being kissed, and so bluntly at that too. She chuckled softly as she skimmed the book again.

She picked her head up as she heard the professor walk into the room, only to become even more amused as the girl was now looking like a fish.

"As much as it amuses me to see you unable speak, for a change. You should close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Narcissa said, closing the book. "Interesting notes by the way Blake."

Minerva looked amused before sitting down next to Narcissa. "What happened to make our most outspoken resident, speechless?"

"Seems our little raven has a crush." Narcissa spoke, catching a glare from Blake at this. "You shouldn't pull faces dear, if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that."

"On whom?" Minerva asked, much to the expense of Blake.

"No I don't!" Blake exclaimed almost getting up.

"No shouting dear." She turned to look at her, smirking softly. "Our beloved raven snuck out of bed again, and went to see a certain bookworm."

"Ah miss Granger?" The two older women spoke as if the girl wasn't in the room. "But sneaking out of bed for a crush?"

"Maybe we'll have to play match makers." Narcissa spoke, smiling knowing this would annoy the girl. The two women got a kick from doing so; this was the way they got back at the girl for taunting them.

"Pfft, maybe I should play the match maker. Pretty sure you and Malfoy aren't a good match." Blake shot back.

"I believe that too. It was a contract dear." She chuckled.

Blake once again huffed. "I am not having this conversation; I do not have a crush on Hermione."

"Well then you won't mind Draco courting her." Narcissa spoke, inwardly smirking.

"Nor Ronald for that matter." Minerva said catching onto what the Malfoy woman was up to.

"They what!?" She started to move only to be pushed back down by Narcissa. Causing her to get a headache for the sudden movement

"So you do have a crush on her." The woman said smirking.

Blake huffed again and her arms twitched before she let out a load groan. "I want to go now."

Another voice entered the room. "You'll have to hold out until I've checked you over." They looked to see Pomfrey bustling in, looking slightly stressed.

"Madam Pomfrey why not have a cup of tea first?" She spoke smiling at the woman, even if she wanted to leave the damned hospital wing, she'd much prefer to have the woman not stressed then leave. "I don't mind waiting."

"Too much to do Knight, a dose of dragon pox." She sighed, she pulled the covers over the girl, and slowly slid her hands under the black t-shirt, making sure the girl had her Privacy and she softly touched the girl's ribs, moving up further she noticed the girl would tense whenever she had done this. "Tell me when you're in pain."

Blake shot her a stubborn look.

"Hmm." She looked around for something before picking up a forgotten stuffed owl toy that Cerin had given her. "Say owl ears when you feel it... That way you won't be telling anyone."

Narcissa looked to Minerva who looked equally as surprised as each other. They hadn't thought of this.

Blake glared a little before smiling just slightly and nodding. She felt prodding on her ribs and once again she tensed when she felt hands going higher.

The girl bit her bottom lip, she didn't like the contact. And with a panicked croak she hissed the words. "Owl ears."

Pomfrey stopped and raised her wand, to check the symptoms; she ran it over the girl's chest and picked up that the rib was healed along with everything else. She ran another test with her wand collecting information from the girl to see what abuse had been done many rolls of parchment erupted from her wand. She scanned over the information and understood immediately, it wasn't physical pain it was emotional pain. "Well you can move around now, however I want to keep you in until tomorrow. You'll be released at 7 so you can go for breakfast, classes start again the day after. You're to come to me if you feel any owl ears."

Blake rolled her eyes and nodded, sitting up suddenly and throwing her back in front of her as she stretched, hearing two loud satisfying pops she sat back up and popped her shoulders, sighing in relief. She swung her legs over to completely turn towards the three women who were looking at her. "What? I was cramping up, I had to."

Minerva shook her head and spoke again. "Miss Knight, if I do recall you snuck out of bed again."

Blake made an innocent face, and looked away from all three women. "Maybe...?" She spied the box of food she was given, and took out a slice of banana bread; with two bites it was gone. A way to make sure her food wouldn't be taken from her was to eat the food as quickly as she possibly could.

"Slow down when you eat dear." Poppy said and left the room in order to carry out her mission in making people stay longer in the hospital wing.

Blake didn't leave her bed, and kept sat down. She watched as the other two women had a silent conversation about what to do with the girl.

"Blake, you'll be given a detention once classes start along with Mrs Malfoy's punishment today." Minerva spoke, frowning softly at the girl to show her disappointment.

"But Professor..." The girl whined unhappily.

"Miss Knight, the punishments you have been given is your own fault." Minerva spoke, looking over her glasses at the girl.

"I... But..." She huffed softly and crossed her legs as she sat on the bed, her covers ruffled and all over the place. "Yes ma'am." She spoke once again, her tone quick slightly harsh like the teenager she was.

"I do believe Blake you need to keep that Scottish temper of yours under wraps for a while longer." Narcissa spoke, giving the girl a fixed look of disapproval.

Minerva looked at the other woman and chuckled softly. "Narcissa my dear, Scottish tempers are the worst - not only that but telling a Scott's to keep it under wraps is telling a bird not to fly."

Blake studied the two women and began to think back, Narcissa knew nothing of her other side... Therefore there was a risk of endangering the woman. She frowned, her head beginning to pound. If she had people she cared for they would be at more of a risk, so she would become distant to everyone, she cared so much that she couldn't care anymore.

She held her head in her hands and lowered herself to lie on the bed, making sure that her head was cushioned on the pillow in a snug way.

"Blake are you alright lass?" Minerva inquired, cocking an eyebrow at the girl.

"Fine. I'm completely fine." The girl smiled falsely, lying through her teeth. Her eyes had dulled slightly and she let out a yawn, hardly a real one. "Just tired Professor. If you both would excuse me... I'll have a nap." She moved herself to be comfortable, and snuggled under the covers of the bed.

The two women weren't given a chance to respond as the girl turned her back on them and nestled into the bed, going to sleep to both cut herself off from them and to relieve herself of her headache.

She frowned softly; taking trust away was one thing she hated. It left her broken and cold.


	13. Warranting Guardianship

Good afternoon boys and girls! Or whatever else you people are. So I got up chapter 13. My dear friend 'Elizabear' helped me with the wording in this, so if your reading this – shout out for you!

So hope you're happy with this, reviews are great!

Nothing is owed by me except the plot, Elizabear's nickname, Cerin and Blake. And maybe the OOCness of Madam Bones and Narcissa.

Chapter 13

Blake had a server earache in the form of a Mrs. Malfoy lecture along with a warmed backside the night she awoke, and was the day after allowed to go back to her forms, being told repeatedly to make sure she rested, that she ate and to send letters to Mrs. Malfoy.

The rest of the year seemed to pass with a drag most of the time, Hermione would hang out with her if not pre-occupied by Harry or Ron or both, whilst Blake spent most of her time with Draco and Cerin if not with Hermione. She would also be sent to her head of house most of her lesson, something about her attention span or creative/vulgar language. Whilst this went on she would mostly read in the library with Hermione or explore the forest with Cerin. She did keep to her word in sending letters to Mrs. Malfoy.

At that current moment it was after classes with three days left of the school year. McGonagall had requested her presence in her office; she smiled to Hermione and hugged her, pecking her on the cheek unsure if the girl liked her back.

"See you back in the dorm - unless you plan to stay here all night snowflake"

"I wish! I just want to read as much as I can before we go." Hermione spoke and returned the kiss on the cheek.

Blake's heart fluttered at the kiss and she picked her things and walked out of the library with a spring in her step. She neared the office if her head of house and spoke in a happy tone. "Tabby."

The door swung open and she stepped in humming a tune she placed her bag on the floor next to the portrait the door along with her worn out converse. She went further into the office to see Minerva, Amelia Bones and Narcissa already in the office.

"Good afternoon, Professor, Madam Bones, Mrs. Malfoy." She stuffed her hands in her pockets and bounced on heels. "What can I do for you?"

Narcissa noted how happy the girl seemed and sounded, this explained how she could no longer stay still.

Minerva however smirked softly at the girl's actions. She gestured towards a seat. "I'm afraid that I might dampen your mood Miss Knight."

"Blake." The girl chirped up at the woman.

"Blake, have a seat. We need to discuss your living arrangements for the summer." She watched as the bouncing abruptly stopped and saw Blake ease herself into a seat, although standing on said chair first and then sitting down. "None of the people here agree with you going back to that house. Madam bones has raised this issue to the Minster. Blake, between now and the court case it's advisable for you to not return to your relatives, I understand how much of a relief that is for you. Temporary guardianship has been warranted."

"Do I get a choice in the matter of whom?" Blake spoke her voice slightly betraying her and allowing wariness to settle in.

"That's what I'd like to discuss with you. There have been a few who have stepped forward to take on this role. Two of which are in this room. However you will have to be the one to pick. Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Malfoy are the ones who have stepped forward. The Grangers have also stepped forward." Madam Bones spoke softly and slowly to allow the girl to soak up the information.

Blake looked towards the women in question and furrowed her eyebrows. "A-are you sure...?" She shuffled in her seat her eyes showing how scared but hopeful she was.

Narcissa knelt down in front of the seat the girl was on, taking her hands into her own. "Which ever you choose you still have us no matter what happens."

"But... Then I'll feel guilty..." She looks at the woman who in turn raised a single eyebrow. "I mean what if I choose McGonagall and you were unhappy?"

"Do you want to choose Minerva?" Narcissa inquired softly rubbing the girl's knuckles with her thumb soothingly.

Blake looked up at the professor and bit her lip, silently asking permission if it was alright. She received a soft nod and a loving smile.

"Y-yes..." She spoke softly, tears glistening in her eyes but refusing to fall.

"Then I will visit everyday that Minerva will allow me if you are in agreement." She smiled and withdrew her left hand from the girl's hands to cup the girl's face. "You have nothing to fear in making me angry or upset."

"And we'll even speak with Hermione's parents in allowing her to stay for however long." Minerva spoke smiling gently at the two. "However is there any reason as to why you choose me instead of Mrs. Malfoy?"

Blake studied the three before slowly speaking. "Mrs. Malfoy has a son already... So taking care of a second child wouldn't be the most pleasant task." Her gaze flickered to Amelia quickly before turning her eyes away. "Her husband also hates muggle-borns, so in order to protect me she'd have to have me by her or Draco all the time. This in itself will cause inconveniences." She leant into the hand cupping her cheek. "But professor it is also because you know a lot more on how I like things and how I behave. You also have a calming effect on me whilst I'm angry because you've been there most of the time to witness it."

Minerva nodded softly and turned to face the woman who had asked which guardian the girl would take, speaking in a confident voice. "Madam Bones, as Miss Knight has spoken of whom she would have care for her for the time being, I will be taking guardianship."

"Of course, I'll tell the minster that you're the girl's guardian." She spoke and looked towards the girl in question. "The court hearing will take place in ten days; a letter will arrive a few days before hand explaining how things will go about."

Blake nodded softly and sighed, watching as Amelia excused herself and bid them farewell. She felt the warmth leave her cheek and hands and averted her eyes towards the woman with blonde and raven locks of hair stand up and sits on another seat.

"Blake, I was planning on going to the McGonagall manor in the highlands during the summer if you'd like, we can both go." Minerva spoke softly, silently buzzing inside at the idea of having a young girl around the manor again.

The girl beamed up at the woman with raven hair. "That would be... Really good. But are you sure you want... Me... In your manor?"

"Now that I'm your current guardian, why wouldn't I want a Beag Leòmhann around the manor?"

Blake cocked her head to the side at the switches in language. "Professor would you mind explaining?"

"It means 'little lion' Blake, its Scottish Gaelic." She smiled as the girl inquired about the name. "Now tell me why I wouldn't allow you to come with me."

"Because it's your family home... And I don't want to intrude..." She bit her lip and saw the raven haired woman put a stool in front of the chair she was sitting. She cocked her head to the side and watched as she sat on it, pulling the girl's hands into her own kissed each knuckle, rubbing them softly.

"You will never intrude when coming to my home." She spoke softly and brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face. "Now, we'll speak more about this tomorrow... Curfew is nearing... Say goodnight to Mrs. Malfoy and it's off to the dorms for you."

She smiled, before shyly hugging the woman in front of her, being pulled into a warm embrace, before slowly getting up. "Good night Professor..." She moved towards the other woman and once again shyly hugged another human. "Good night Mrs. Malfoy..." She felt herself being pulled in further into the hug before leaving the office without listening to what the women had to say, picking up her shoes and bag before scampering off with only her socks on her feet.


	14. Hand holding and presentable clothes

So you lot most likely hate me right now because I've not put up this chapter in ages, I hate me too. So I do have a reasonable explanation as to why – I'm slightly ill and I have a toothache that when I'm walking outside – it hurts.

Anyway some of you may have seen my new story; '_**Darkened Souls**_' in my opinion that's pretty cool, it's a '_Once Upon a Time_' fanfic, so if you're interested go take a look!

So, I own nothing except for Blake, Blake's family and the plot!

_**Please Review!**_

Chapter 14

The next two days passed without much hassle and it was now the last day where the leaving feast would be held later on in the day. Blake was currently squirming on the floor with Hermione atop of her on her stomach tickling the girl.

"No! No please Herm!" Blake squealed trying to get out of the other girl's hold.

"Say it!" Hermione grinned and pinned Blake's arms above her with one hand and continued to tickle her mercilessly.

Blake squealed once more and squirmed around, thrashing out in an attempt to escape. "Fine! Fine!" She caught her breath when the tickling stopped. "Hermione is the best girl in the world."

"And...?"

"And I'll do anything she asks!" She huffed and tried to escape.

"Blake?"

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something..."

"Whatever was broken I didn't do it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved down to sit on lap instead of her stomach, allowing her to sit up.

Blake sat up and wrapped her arms round the other girl and smiled sheepishly. "So?"

With no warning Hermione shyly kissed the girl on the lips, blushing furiously she was however surprised when she began to pull away that Blake returned her affections and kissed her lips softly back.

They looked at each other for a while before both blushing.

"Do you...?"

"How did...?"

There was a knock on the door which caused both to look up to see Minerva looking at them. "Miss Granger. Miss Knight. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you in my office." She looked at their attire seeing they were still in their pyjamas she tsked and shook her head playfully. "Get dressed and come to my office."

Hermione got up and held out a hand for Blake to take, pulling up the girl, both giving a nod to the Professor before scampering to their dorm room.

In ten minutes Hermione was standing in her perfect uniform whilst Blake was wearing her skinny jeans, converse with the shirt untucked, a loose tie, no robe and top button undone.

They looked at each other and blushed. "Why didn't you tell me you...?" Blake started only to get an eye roll from Hermione.

"Well I don't tend to kiss people on the cheek a lot - I thought you knew!"

"Does that mean..."

"Do you want to be...? Something?"

"Do you?"

Hermione took Blake's hands into her own and smiled at the girl. "I do... But do you...?"

Blake grinned happily. "I would like nothing more in the world."

"Would you like to..." She blushed and took hold of Blake's hand.

Blake in return blushed red, but gripped Hermione's hand a bit more. "I guess we need to go to Professor McGonagall..."

The two walked down the hall leading to the Gryffindor head's office. Blake knocked on the portrait allowing the woman to know that they were there. She looked up at Godric. "Good afternoon Sir, I believe the password is Tabby." The door swung open and the two walked in hand in hand, to be greeted by Narcissa and Minerva drinking tea.

"Twenty minutes it takes them to get from one place to another together." Narcissa spoke, hiding a small smirk behind her cup.

"Ah but that's young love us it not?" Minerva asked summoning two more cups of tea for the pair. "Now Miss Granger, as you may or may not know, I will be acting as Miss Knight's guardian for seven days."

Hermione looked at Blake who nodded softly and then back at her Professor.

"I was going to ask if you would like to come down for a few days during that time period, with your parent's permission of course."

Hermione nodded a bit, but didn't speak seeing that Minerva was about to say more.

"Mrs Malfoy will probably be there too most days." Minerva spoke again.

"I just can't stay away, Minerva." Narcissa spoke, giggling softly at the light blush on the woman's face.

"Narcissa. The children." Minerva started only to have said woman wave her hand and held out her hand to Blake.

"Never mind her. Blake." She sighed and stood up, making the girl look presentable, tucking her shirt in, straightening her collar, doing her top button up and adjusting her tie. "What did I say in my letters?"

"I do believe it was something along the lines of 'if you aren't presentable and neat, then I will personally see to it that you are.' Am I correct, Mrs Malfoy?"

"You are." She dusted off the girl's jumper. "Although I might have to invest in getting you more... Presentable clothing."

"The clothing I have is fine..."

"Mainly because you don't want to wear dresses." Hermione spoke up, grinning. "Or skirts. Or anything remotely similar to them."

Minerva chuckled gently. "As I was saying, Miss Granger, I will owl over a letter for your parents with an invitation for you to join us." She stacked a few pieces of parchment together and moved them to one side of the desk.

"I'd be honoured Professor, Blake and I were discussing that I should be there during the court case if you're in agreement."

"I don't see why not, but Miss Granger, what you might see is not for the faint hearted."

"I'm aware, but I'm going to be there as moral support for Blake."


	15. Words of comfort and Mrs McGonagall

Hey guys! I know the last chapter was short, but turns out not only do I have a toothache, I'm now ill as well. Nice work hunter. So this took me ages to write because of my inability to think in full sentences. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

I own nothing blah blah blah, except Blake and her plot.

Please review!

Chapter 15

Blake climbed down the steps of the train, looking around for familiar faces, only to be pulled from her thinking quite forcibly by Hermione. She directed her gaze to the girl and the followed her line of sight to see Minerva standing with the Grangers and Narcissa, she also saw Draco walking a few paces behind them; she grabbed his arm with a grin and pulled him with them.

"Come on _'dragon.'_" She said smugly grinning at the boy. She looked to see him in black slacks, dress shoes, an emerald green silk shirt and a leather jacket. She then turned to Hermione seeing her blue ripped jeans, a white top, and a grey cardigan with a pair grey converse. She on the other hand, having Narcissa give her a package the day before, was wearing fresh black skinny jeans, with a chain hanging from the belt loops, a red long sleeve top with many 'rock 'n' roll' phrases on, along with the girl's normal worn out converse.

"You actually look decent _Raven_." Draco spoke as he took in the girl's outfit.

"Shut it - your mother forced me to wear 'presentable' clothing." The girl rolled her eyes, feeling Hermione squeezing her hand she looked over to the girl, smiling gently. She saw the worry bubbling in the girl's eyes. She let go of Draco's arm, which had been linked with hers, and grinned at him. "We'll be there in a second."

Draco nodded and smirked at the two girls. "No funny business!"

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes and felt Blake turn her round, she looked to the girl who was shorter than her at that point. "What's wrong Blake?"

"Snow, you don't have to tell your parents anything." She held Hermione's hand a little tighter for a bit more support. "I won't mind if you want to put it off for a while. I'm here when you need me."

"But what if they hate me afterwards." Hermione asked, leaning into the hands holding her supportively.

"I know they won't, just believe me when I tell you."

"Can you _promise_ that?" Hermione shot back.

"I _can_ promise you that I'll be with you through it all." Blake spoke evenly and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

Hermione snuggled closer into the hug before and let go after a few moments before she let go and pulled the shorter girl by the hand to walk with her. "Thanks Raven."

"It's my job." She grinned at the girl and they came in front of Draco, Narcissa, Minerva and the Grangers.

"Mum, dad! It's so good to see you!" She let go of Blake's hand and pulled her parents into hugs, she then smiled at Minerva and Narcissa. "Professor, Mrs Malfoy."

"Mr and Mrs Granger," Blake smiled and shook the two's hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Oh and thank you very much for your offer." She smiled happily receiving responses which didn't register in her mind; she then looked at her professor and Mrs Malfoy. "Alright Professor. Mrs Malfoy. Oh... And thank you for the clothing."

"I didn't know your measurements so I had to guess. I see the _skinny jeans_ aren't as skinny as they should be."

Blake shrugged and smiled. After a few minutes she bid farewell to everyone except Minerva who held out her arm for the girl.

"We're going to apperate; your trunk should be there already." She smiled and saw the girl bounce on her feet.

Blake took hold of the woman's arms and in a swirl of noises, colours and smells they appeared in a foyer of a warm looking manor with smells of pine and water due along with a small linger of ginger. She looked around and her blue eyes spun wildly around the room as she took in details of the room. She saw a portrait of a woman sitting on a velvet ruby red chair, with a tall man behind her in the McGonagall clan tartan. There were also young people, two boys and a girl. This girl however had the same warm but closed emerald eyes of her Professor. She picked her head up as she heard a cough and spun her head seeing the woman from the portrait staring at her in slight amusement and looked questioning.

"I see you've met my mother." Minerva spoke, smiling at the woman. "You can speak with her if you wish, whilst I inquire my elves about your trunk."

"Oh, thanks Professor." She smiled and hugged her softly. "Ya know... For everything."

Minerva rolled her eyes and patted the girl's head softly. "Call me Minerva now Blake; we're not at Hogwarts now." She felt the girl let go of her, she cupped the girl's face and smiled a bit more. "No need to thank me dear, you should know by now that we are on grounds where I will take care of you. No matter what." She let go and twirled the girl round. "Don't get into trouble with my mother; otherwise we're both in for a stern talking to lass."

"I'll try." She walked to the portrait of the woman and smiled. "Hello ma'am, I hope you don't mind me being in your home."

The woman smiled a bit at the girl's politeness. "Hello lass, and what is it that you're doing here." The woman had greying black hair and was dressed in an emerald dress. "It's been a long time since there was a child here."

Blake bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from shooting back she wasn't a child. "I... Minerva is taking care of me for a week, until we go to court." She bit her bottom lip and her aqua eyes sparkled slightly at the woman. "Oh... My name is Blake."

The woman only nodded before furrowing her brows to think, but then she spoke again. "Lass, why don't you go find Minerva; I can tell she's worried about you."

Blake nodded and waved. "Until next time Mrs McGonagall." With that the girl bounced slightly and walked into the door where Minerva had walked through.

It took a few minutes and door openings to find Minerva, who was making tea for two. Blake took in her surroundings, there was a large wooden table the colour of a light oak, with a six chairs around it. There was different cupboards filled to the brim with different contents of foods and liquids, there was also a large window that allowed sunlight to sweep over what Blake had come to assume, the kitchen. This was established by the six stoves on one counter and how Minerva had pulled out a glass bottle of milk from a large cupboard with a cold wave hitting the warm kitchen when it was opened.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as she received a mug that had an owl on it, that would furrow its wings every so often. In said mug was strong tea with milk. She looked up to see Minerva sitting down on a chair and taking a sip from her mug of tea.

"I understand you just got here and you'd like to look around the manor but seeing as we're sitting down," Minerva gave a pointed look at the girl which made her pull out a seat and sat on it with her legs crossed under her. "I'd like to go over some rules with you."

Blake's face faulted slightly and she frowned a little but took a gulp of hot tea. She nodded and rolled her eyes at the thought of new rules.

"Firstly, do not put yourself in danger. Don't run in the house and do as you're told, by me or the elves." She saw the girl furrow her brows. "If I am called off for an amount of time, the elves will look after you, or Narcissa." She saw the girl nod and lean back on her chair. "Lights out at 9:30, even if you're not tired, you are to stay in bed. If you go out tell me where you're going and be back at 8:45."

Blake huffed softly but nodded. "Is that all, Minerva?" She took two more gulps of tea, the temperature apparently not affecting her.

"There are a few more but I'll get to those at a later time." Minerva watched as the girl finished her tea and set her own down on the table, having finished hers as well, however she'd put a charm to make it cooler. "I'll show you the rest of the house than shall I?"


End file.
